Kingdom Vampire
by kyuminsweet
Summary: Usaha untuk menyatukan kembali perdamaian sebuah kerajaan yang tepecah. Para pangeran Vampire harus berusaha untuk bisa mengambil alih kembali untuk menyatukan kerajaannya,dan membutuhkan beberapa orang manusia untuk membantu... dan siapa yang tahu nantinya akan ada kisah cinta yang terajut dari perjuangan itu... Super Junior Vampire story.. main pair : KyuMin
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Vampire

Main Cast :

· All Member Super Junior

· All Member Shinee

· TVXQ U-know & Max

Genre :

· Fantasy

· Little Romance

Warning :

· Boy x Boy

· Alur Cepat

· Tidak Menggunakan EYD yang baik

· Typo(s)

· Banyak bahsa asing bertebaran

Summary :

Usaha untuk menyatukan kembali perdamaian sebuah kerajaan yang tepecah. Para pangeran Vampire harus berusaha untuk bisa mengambil alih kembali untuk menyatukan kerajaannya,dan membutuhkan beberapa orang manusia untuk membantu... dan siapa yang tahu nantinya aan ada kisah cinta yang terajut dari perjuangan itu...

Super Junior Vampire story.. main pair : All official couple Super Junior

**_Don't like,don't read... please no bash_**

Happy reading this fanfiction^^

enJOY...

```137```

"Tapi _hyung_, setidaknya aku harus tahu wajah empat orang manusia itu.. itu bisa sedikit membantu untuk membawa manusia itu kesini dan kita bisa mengalahkan _klan_ musuh!" Seorang pemuda yang mempunyai wajah tampan itu kembali mendumal sebal, karena perkataannya sedari tadi hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh seorang yang lebih tua darinya.

" Ya,aku mengerti Kuixian! Tunggulah sebentar,kau tidak bisa seenaknya membawa anak itu kedunia kita. Sebaiknya kau,Donghae,Yesung, dan Zhoumi kembali ketempat empat orang itu.." Sang ketua mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh pemuda-yang sebenarnya tidak lagi muda- itu keluar dari ruangannya tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah yang sudah masam dari lawan bicaranya.

"Yaaak! _Hyung_,dengarkan akuu! Kita bisa menghipnotis anak-anak itu bukan? Lalu kenapa kau persulit?!" pemuda itu kembali mencak-cak dan mulai mengacak-acak rambut _brunett_ kecoklatannya kasar.

" Tidak semudah itu bodoh! Kaupikir itu semudah menghipnotis bocah disekitar kastil ini? Sudah sana! Mata-matai manusia itu! Sekarang! Tidak ada penolakan, _arraseo_? Sekarang keluar dari sini" Yang dipanggil _hyung_ tadi kini sibuk berkutat pada buku-buku tebal yang berada didepannya. Dengan berat hati,pemuda yng dipanggil Kuixian itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat-ruangan lebih tepatnya- itu.

"hah,dasar _harabeojie _itu! Seenaknya saja memerintah orang.. lagi pula,apa susahnya menyeret mereka berempat kemari? Tidak bisa memakai hipnotis saja? Dasar menyusahkan! Lagipula aku belum tahu muka anak-anak itu! Aaarrghh! " pemuda itu berjalan cepat menelusuri lorong-lorong untuk segera menuju ke ruang tamu, untuk memanggil Yesung,Zhoumi, dan Donghae.

.

.

.

"Donghae,Zhoumi, dan Yesung h_yung_, ayo kita mata-matai anak manusia itu. Ini perintah dari Leeteuk _hyung_" Kyuhyun-pemuda yang dipanggil Kuixian tadi- segera mendudukan dirinya disalah satu sofa empuk disana. Ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan lengannya,menunggu respon dari _hyung_-_hyung_nya.

"sekarang? Kau yakin? Ini masih siang hari.. aku tidak yakin kalian tidak terbakar oleh sengatan matahari." Salah satu dari sepuluh orang diruangan itu menyahut, menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"ya,ia bilang begitu. Jangan pandang aku begitu kangin _hyung_. Salahkan saja pacarmu yang suka memerintah orang seenaknya itu,bahkan aku tidak tahu muka mereka." Kyuhyun berbicara tanpa mengubah posisinya tadi

"haah... baik-baik,aku mengerti.. pergilah sekarang. Pakai ini untuk melindungi kulit kalian" Kangin mengeluarkan kantong kecil dari balik baju kerajaannya dan menyerahkan kepada orang disampingnya, Yesung.

" ini apa _hyung_?" Yesung menatap kantong itu,dan mulai mengguncangnya ringan.

"yak! Jangan diguncang seperti itu bodoh! Itu bubuk bunga 1_rosa arancia_. Itu membantu mengurangi sengatan matahari,selain itu , bubuk itu menyamarkan bau kalian dari vampire yang lain. Aku dapatkan itu dari tabib Jung." Kangin memukul kepala Yesung dan berlalu menuju dapur. Ya,dapur.. untuk mengambil darah segar dari penyimpanan.

"Aahh,ya.. baiklah,kami pergi. Ada empat orangkan? Siapa namanya, Lee Sungmin,Lee Hyukjae,Henry, daaann... eeuumm.." Yesung mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada kepalanya,mencoba mengingat nama satu orang lagi.

"Dan Kim Ryeowook bodoh!" Lelaki cantik yang berada di samping Yesung menjawab karena kesal sosok disampingnya begitu bodoh-menurutnya-.

"ah,ya itu dia! Terimakasih Heechul _hyung_. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang,hari semakin terik" dan keempat vampire tampan itupun keluar dari kastilnya dan menghilang untuk mencari empat sosok manusia itu.

Para vampire ini berasal dari salah satu klan vampire terpandang di negaranya. Mereka para pangeran vampire dari kerajaan _Angelvils_ harus merebut satu klan sahabatnya yang dihasut oleh musuh, kerajaan _shines kingdom_. Sang pangeran terdiri atas sebelas orang pria tampan yang diketuai oleh Park Jung Soo, dan dilanjutkan oleh Kim Heechul,Tan Hangeng,Kim Young Woon,Kim Jong Woon,Lee DongHee,Lee Donghae,Choi Siwon,Kim Kibum,Cho Kyuhyun, dan Zhoumi. Mereka yang tidak terima klan sahabatnya berbalik menjadi musuhnya karena terhasut oleh musuh bebuyutan mereka... lima orang wanita yang diketuai oleh Song Qian atau yang sering disebut Victoria.

```137```

" Hey HyukJae! Ayo kita kekantin, oh,dan kemana Kim Ryeowook?" seorang _namja_ manis yang menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru dan celana jeans itu merangkul sahabatnya yang sedang asik menyedot susu strawberi dari kotaknya, hampir saja sang 'korban' tersedak akibat perlakuan _namja_ manis itu.

" Yak! Lee _pabbo_! Berhenti mengagetkanku. Aku hampir tersedak karena kau bodoh!" _namja_ yang dipanggil HyukJae itupun menempatkan satu pukulan yang cukup keras dikepala sang 'pelaku' tadi.

"Yah! Aku ini _hyung_mu! Tidak sopan sekali _sih_. Dan namaku Lee Sungmin,kau juga bermarga Lee! Dasar monyet bodoh" _namja_ itu merengut sebal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan tadi.

"baiklah,maafkan aku Lee Sungmin _hyung_. Nah,kau ingin kekantinkan? Ayo! Kim Ryeowook! Tunggu kami!" dengan semangat, HyukJae atau yang sering dipanggil Eunhyuk itupun menyeret sang _hyung_ dibelakangnya dan segera menghampiri seorang _namja _mungil yang berdiri didepan kelasnya.

"ya! Pelan-pelan! Kau hampir membuatku tersungkur tadi dasar HyukJae sial!" dan sekarang satu pukulan kembali melayang,namun mengenai kepala yang berbeda. Pukulan itu mendarat dikepala Eunhyuk.

**Plak!**

"Yaak! Hentikan! Sudah, _kajja_ kita kekantin, aku sudah lapar." _namja_ mungil bernama Kim Reowook itu segera menarik kedua sahabatnya itu menuju kantin sebelum ada peperangan antar sesama Lee.

.

.

.

"Henry-_ah_! Tunggu kami!" Ryeowook mempercepat jalannya yang masih setia menggandeng-menyeret- dua sahabatnya ketika melihat seorang _namja _berpipi bulat dan bermuka manis lewat di ujung lorong yang menyambung kearah kantin.

"oohh! Ryeowook _hyung,_sungmin _hyung,_Eunhyuk _hyung_! " Henry segera melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar melihat tiga sahabatnya muncul,kebetulan ia sedang ingin menuju kantin. Begitu tiga orang berwajah manis itu ada didepannya mereka langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar.

```137```

"kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

"ya,ini tempatnya.. coba kita tanya anak yang bergerombol itu." Empat vampire itu segera melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung -kampus-didepannya. Mereka sudah mengganti baju mereka tentunya,dengan 'meminjam' dari beberapa orang yang mereka temui sebelum sampai di kampus itu. Mereka segera menuju sekelompok gadis yng duduk disekitar taman yang ada di sekolah itu.

"permisi,apakah ini Seoul National University of Arts?" Dengan bahasa Inggris seadanya, Donghae mulai bertanya ke arah gerombolan siswi-siswi yang kini tengah berbisik-bisi.

"y-ya.. a-ada yang bisa kami b-bantu?" seorang gadis dengan kaca mata yang bertengger dihidungnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap objek didepannya dengan ragu.

"a-ah,begini.. kami ingin bertanya apakah orang-orang ini kuliah ditempat ini?" Zhoumi memberikan sketsa wajah empat orang yang sedang mereka cari pada gadis tadi. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar gadis itu menerima sketsa yang disodorkan.

"oh, aku tahu mereka. Mereka ada dilantai 3 didaerah kelas _arts_ dan _music. _Jika istirahat seperti ini,mereka biasa pergi ke kantin." Gadis tadi menjelaskan dengan semangat,seakan lupa jika tadi dia merasa sedikit ketakutan pada pria-pria pucat didepannya. Ia menyerahkan kembali sketsa itu pada Zhoumi.

"ah,baiklah. Terimakasih atas informasinya,kami pergi dulu." Zhoumi membungkukan sedikit badannya dan segera berlalu dari gerombolan siswi-siswi tadi,diikuti oleh tiga orang yang lainnya.

"ah,pria-pria tampan yang aneh.. kulit mereka juga pucat sekali,padahal ini sudah masuk musim semi,seperti vampire saja." Gadis tadi bermonolog,kemudian mengendikan bahunya acuh dan segera bergabung kembali pada teman-temannya yang sedang asik mengobrol. Seandainya gadis itu tahu,jika empat orang tadi adalah vampire asli..

.

.

.

"Zhoumi _hyung_,kau mendapatkan sketsa ini dari mana?" Kyuhyun mengambil sketsa yang menyembul dari saku celana yang Zhoumi pakai dan mulai memerhatikan.

"ah,aku meminta Kibum untuk menggambarnya." Jawab Zhoumi tanpa menoleh.

"ah, iya! Kenapa tadi kita tidak meminta gadis itu mengantar kita? Haah.. aku lelah mengelilingi lantai ini" Kyuhyun mulai memprotes.

"diamlah _magnae_,kau berisik sekali. Lagipula kau vampire,mana bisa lelah bodoh." Yesung yang kesal karena Kyuhyun kembali mengomel kini ikut menimpali.

"tapi _hyung_!"

"sssttt! Diam Kuixian! Atau kau mau aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membuat au diam?" Zhoumi menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang berada di paling belakang. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah,ia tidak ingin pikirannya dikendalikan oleh _hyung_ tingginya itu.

"ah! Itu ada lorong,dan disana berisik. Mungkin itu yang disebut kantin" Donghae dan yang lain segera mempercepat jalannya, mencari keempat anak itu sudah menyita banyak waktu,dan mereka tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Dan ketika mereka sampai didepan pintu ruangan itu,kesan pertama yang mereka dapatkan adalah "_tempat ini_ _berisik,kotor, dan berbau aneh"_ dengan ragu mereka melangkah masuk,mengedarkan mata mereka kesetiap arah,dan menemukan empat orang yang mereka cari sedari tadi sedang duduk dimeja pojok ruangan dengan kaca besar menuju ke taman belakang ,tempat para vampire itu datang dan menanyakan mereka tadi.

Zhoumi segera melangkahkan kakinya ke meja yang berada disamping keempat orang itu,menggunakan kekuatan yang ia punya untuk mengusir beberapa orang _namja_ yang duduk disana dan segera mendudukan dirinya disalah satu bangku dan diikuti ketiga orang lainnya.

**"****_Hyukie,itu yang ku maksud dengan empat orang yang akan mengawasi kita. Kau merasakan ada bahaya dengan empat orang itu?"_**

**_"_****_tidak hyung. Aku tidak merasakan apapun."_**

**"****_baguslah kalau begitu,kita hanya perlu bersikap tidak peduli,arrachi?"_**

Samar-samar keempat vampire itu medengar bisikan dari dua orang diantara keempat orang itu, seseorang yang berambut pirang dan seseorang yang berambut hitam. Lee Sungmin dan Lee HyukJae.

"Yesung _hyung_,apakah mereka mempunyai kelebihan? Lee Sungmin itu,bisa sedikit membaca masa depan? Seperti Kibum?" tanya Donghae, ia mulai memerhatikan keempat _namja_ disampingnya.

"tentu saja Donghae! Kalau mereka tidak mempunyai kelebihan,untuk apa kita membutuhkan keempat manusia itu. Dan lagi,Kibum bisa membaca sedikit masa lalu,bukan masa depan." Yesung mulai memerhatikan keempat _namja_ itu juga,dan perhatiannya seolah terkunci pada salah satu _namja_.

"_Kim Ryeowook. Ternyata kau lebih manis dari gambaran itu_" Yesung bermonolog dalam hati dan tersenyum memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sedang mengunyah makanannya, yang membuat pipinya menggembung lucu karena penuh oleh makanan.

**_Pluk!_**

"hey Yesung _hyung_,kau melihat apa, huh?" sebuah gumpalan kertas berhasil menimpa kepala Yesung,pelakunya adalah Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu tanpa ada raut bersalah sedikitpun bertanya kepada Yesung.

"YAAH! _MAGNAE_ SIALAN! ENYAH KAU DARI SINI!" Habis sudah kesabaran seorang Km Jong Woon,ia berdiri dan hendak menggapai leher Kyuhyun untuk segera ia cekik,tetapi niatan itu harus terhambat karena Zhoumi mulai mengarahkan matanya untuk menatap Yesung dan mengendalikan pikiran Yesung. Yesungpun akhirnya kembali ketempat duduknya yang semula dengan tenang.

Dan sudah bisa dipastikan,semua mata yang berada diruangan itu menuju ke meja empat pria tampan dengan kulit pucatnya. Keadaan yang semula ramai,seketika sunyi oleh suara teriakan Yesung. Dan dengan sigap, Donghae mendirikan badannya dan membungku beberapa kali untuk meminta maaf "_cih,aku sebenarnya tidak sudi membungkuk kepada manusia-manusia itu,tapi biarkanlah."_ Ucap Donghae dalam hati. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? _Namja _ yang menjadi biangkeributan ini hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya,seolah ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Merasa keadaan sudah tidak nyaman lagi,keempat _namja_ manis itupun menyudahi acara makan siang mereka dikantin itu, mereka melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju pintu keluar dan segera menghembuskan nafas lega karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Mereka langsung menuju kelas masing-masing,dan meninggalkan empat orang yang lain didalam kantin.

```137```

"AARRGHH! JAUHKAN SETAN ITU DARIKU! " Yesung terus mencak-cak marah menuju kastil,ia mempercepat langkahnya begitu pintu gerbang kastil itu sudah terlihat,dan segera masuk melompat dari pohon yang ada di taman belakang untuk menuju kamarnya.

"hey,ada apa dengan Yesung,Zhoumi?" Hangeng yang berada ditaman belakang sejak tadi, segera menanyakan keadaan Yesung yang tampak kacau pada orang yang pertama kali terlihat dari gerbang, Zhoumi.

"ah, Yesung _ge_ hanya sedang kesal pada Kuixian , Han _ge_" Zhoumi membungkuan sedikit badannya dan berlalu masuk kedalam kastil sambil sesekali memijat keningnya.

"huh? Apa yang dilakuan _magnae_ itu memangnya?" Hangeng hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali pada kegiatannya semula,memotong tanaman liar. Memang bukan pekerjaan vampire,tetapi efektif untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Padahal di kastil itu banyak _maid_ yang berlalulalang. Tak lama, Donghae dan Kyuhyunpun masuk dengan tampang berbeda, Donghae terlihat sedikit kesal,dan Kyuhyun yang setia dengan wajah _stoic_nya.

"ada apa sebenarnya dengan keempat anak itu? Sebaiknya aku ikut bergabung kedalam" Hangeng meletakan gunting besarnya dan menepuk celana berkebunnya yang terkena sedikit tanah. Tidak mungkinkan ia berkebun dengan celana kerajaannya?

.

.

.

"Donghae, 2_quo vadis_?" Leeteuk yang berada di dapur melongokan kepalanya kearah ruang tengah yang memang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur dan menemukan Donghae yang tergeletak pasrah pda salah satu sofa panjang yang ada disana.

"ah,_hyung_. Aku dan yang lain hanya pergi ke gedung tempat Lee Sungmin dan tiga orang lainnya berkuliah." Jawab Donghae tanpa memandang Leeteuk.

"benarkah? Jadi bagaimana? Mereka orang yang tepat bukan?" Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Donghae sambil membawa dua gelas cairan kental berwarna merah-darah-.

"_ne_,tapi aku hanya mengetahui kalau Lee Sungmin itu bisa membaca sedikit masa depan,sama de- ah,maksudku kebalikan dengan Kibum. Dan Lee HyukJae itu bisa merasakan bahaya,sepertinya. Dan untuk Kim Ryeowook dan Henry aku belum tahu." Jawab Donghae, ia segera mendudukan dirinya begitu merasakan beban disampingnya dan menjelaskan tentang 'perjalanan'nya tadi.

"ah,kalau begitu,besok awasi mereka lagi. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menyodorkan gelas yang ia pegang pada Donghae.

"bagiku tidak apa-apa _hyung_, tetapi untuk Yesung _hyung_,Zhoumi, dan Kyuhyun aku tidak tahu." Donghae langsung mengambil gelas itu dan meneguknya sedikit.

"kenapa dengan tiga anak itu?"

"ah,mereka hanya kesal dengan Kyuhyun. Ia berulah tadi,sampai menyebabkan Yesung _hyung_ marah dan Zhoumi menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menenangkan dia." Donghae menghela napas pasrah saat mengingat kejadian yang terjadi dikantin tadi.

"_magnae_ itu.. baiklah. Nanti biar aku tanyakan pada mereka,kau istirahatlah. Au masih mempunyai beberapa urusan" Leeteuk menepuk bahu Donghae dan segera berlalu untuk pergi keruangannya.

"aku tidak keberatan kesana lagi,karena Lee HyukJae itu... kurasa ia cukup manis. Bukankah tidak apa jika aku menyukai dia? Kkk~" Donghae mulai bermonolog dan segera meneguk habis cairan merah kental itu. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan berencana untuk beristirahat. Istirahat,bukan tertidur.. bukankah vampire tidak bisa tidur? Ya.. semacam itulah...

```137```

Keempat _namja _manis itu berjalan beriringan menuju satu rumah diujung sana,rumah mereka... mereka menempati rumah yang sama. Mereka adalah empat orang yang berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama, selama bertahun-tahun mereka tinggal bersama dan sekarang mereka sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa, kurasa itu tidak bisa dibilang rumah mereka juga,karena mereka hanya mengontrak disana.

"Sungmin _hyung_,kau masih ingat empat orang pucat tadi? Mereka aneh,tetapi yang tadi berteriak marah itu cukup tampan. Apa mereka mahasiswa baru?" Ryeowook membetulkan letak tas selempangnya dan memandang langit yang sudah berganti warna menjadi jingga.

"aaahh,rupanya _uri_ Ryeowookie sedang jatuh cinta? _Aigo aigooo_..." Eunhyu yang berada di samping Ryewook mulai menggoda sang _namja_ imut itu,pasalnya baru kali ini Ryeowook menyukai seseorang. Dan Ryeowook hanya bisa menunduk malu dengan pipi yang merona dan pipi yang ia gembungkan.

"kkkk~ sudahlah Eunhyukie,jangan menggoda Wookie. Bukankah kau juga sedari tadi melirik _namja_ yang membungkuk minta maaf itu huh?" Sungmin mencoba menengahi _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_nya dengan membalas menggoda Eunhyuk.

"hahaha,lihatlah Sungmin _ge_,muka Eunhyuk _ge_ menjadi merah! " kali ini sang _namja _berpipi mochi itu mulai ikut menggoda Eunhyuk yang ini semakin merona.

.

.

.

"hey,kalian mau tidak mematai-matai manusia-manusia itu malam hari? " Leeteuk mulai melancarkan aksinya meminta kembali sang _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_nya untuk memata-matai empat makhluk imut itu.

"_Mwo_? Malam hari? Tapi untuk apa? Mengawasi,menjadi penjaga? Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak mau" Kyuhyun langsung menjawab dan melayangkan protes untuk sekian kalinya.

"oh ayolah Kyu,bukankah kau mulai menyukai _namja_ bernama Lee Sungmin itu?" Siwon mulai melayangkan godaannya pada sang _magnae_.

"_n-nugu_? A-aku? _Ahniyo_! Aku tidak menyukainya" jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

"eih,_jeongmal_? Baiklah kalau kau tidak menyukainya,sepertinya ia manis juga untukku" Siwon menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Kyuhyun,oh, dan jangan lupakan senyum mesum yang ia gunakan.

"Y-YAAAH! _ANDWAEYO_! Kau terlalu MESUM _hyung_!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA"

"YAAHH! BERHENTI TERTAWA ATAU AKU TIDAk AKAN MAU MEMATA-MATAI MEREKA LAGI!" Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal akhirnya berdiri dan berteriak,kemudian pemuda itu melesat keluar kastil.

"ahahaha, sudah. Kalian juga pergi sana.. susul _magnae_ keras kepala itu" ucap Leeteuk dengan menahan tawanya, dan hanya direspon anggukan oleh tiga _namja_ yang memang pada hari ini di khususkan untuk memata-matai 'sekutu'nya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun! Yah! Jangan terlalu jauh! Kau nanti tersesat bodoh!" Donghae segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak disamping sebuah rumah.

"sstt! Jangan berisik _hyung_. Ini ternyata rumah empat manusia itu" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya menyuruh para _hyung_nya bersembunyi seperti dirinya.

"_hey Sungmin hyung,ada apa? Kemari,kita mendapat kiriman makanan dari Ibu panti"_

_"__a-ah,ya sebentar Henry-ah. Aku merasakan ada seseorang disini."_

_"__ah,jeongmal? Sudahlah,nanti saja Sungmin ge. Sekarang kita siap-siap untuk makan ma- A-AHH!"_

**_Bruk!_**

_"__H-henry-ah! Kau baik-baik saja? Ah,sial kau berdarah Henry! Tahan sebentar! Ryeowook-ah,cepat kemarii! Obati Henry!"_

**_Tap tap tap_**

_"__ada apa hyu- OOH! Astaga Henry! Sebentar,tahan sebentar!"_

_"__aasshh.. nde g-ge"_

_"__nah, sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu Henry,lukanya sudah sembuh."_

_"__ah,gomawo Wookie-ge. Aku ceroboh saat berjalan tadi,aku tidak melihat ada batu didepanku. Mianhae!"_

_"__sudahlah. Nah,sekarang mana Eunhyukie?"_

_"__ah,anak itu sedang mandi hyung,cha kita bawa kedalam makanan-makanan itu"_

.

.

"_hyung_,kau lihat apa yang baru saja _namja_ bernama Ryeowook itu lakukan?"

"ya.. dia bisa menyembuhkan, sama seperti Leeteuk _hyung_. Sekarang, hanya Henry saja yang kita belum ketahui. Ayo kita kembali" ucap Zhoumi, iapun segera melesat menghilang menuju kastil, diikuti oleh yang lain.

.

.

.

"ah,benar dugaanku, ada seseorang disini tadi." Sungmin menyentuh beberapa tanaman yang layu seperti habis terinjak. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah untuk ikut membantu menata makan malam hari ini

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_^^TBC^^_**

**_1_****_rosa arancia : mawar orange_**

**_2_****_quo vadis : kemana kamu pergi?_**

**_Xienqi Kingdom :Kerajaan TVXQ_**

**_Shines Kingdom :Kerajaan Shinee _**

**_Anglevils kingdom :Kerajaan Super Junior_**

**_Cha.. saya hadir dengan epep baru...ada yang minat untuk baca? Kalau tidak ada juga gapapa sih sebenernya.. niat awal buat akun ffn emang buat nyimpen ff-ffku... hahahaha..._**

******_terimakasih buat yang udah ngereview ff sebelumnya! Untuk yang meminta sequel, jeongmal mianhaeyo... aku tak bisa membuat sequel,hiks TT_**

**_Dan untuk panjang ff... aku hanya bisa ngetik pendeek! Berhubung gak terlalu suka ngetik,jadinya begini.. saya lebih suka nulis ff daripada ngetik ff-.-_**

**_Untuk ff ini,akan banya terdapat bahasa-bahasa yaangg... yaah.. bahasa asing.. -,- saya lagi suka nyari-nyari kata-kata ituu... ehehehe ^,^_**

**_Mianhae for typo(s).._**

**_Please review..._**

**_Sign in (Jakarta, 110514)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Vampire

Main Cast :

· All Member Super Junior

· All Member Shinee

· TVXQ U-Know & Max

Genre :

· Fantasy

· Little Romance

Warning :

· Boy x Boy

· Alur Cepat

· Tidak Menggunakan EYD yang baik

· Typo(s)

· Banyak bahsa asing bertebaran

Summary :

Usaha untuk menyatukan kembali perdamaian sebuah kerajaan yang tepecah. Para pangeran Vampire harus berusaha untuk bisa mengambil alih kembali untuk menyatukan kerajaannya,dan membutuhkan beberapa orang manusia untuk membantu... dan siapa yang tahu nantinya akan ada kisah cinta yang terajut dari perjuangan itu...

Super Junior Vampire story.. main pair : All official couple Super Junior

**_Don't like,don't read... please no bash_**

Happy reading this fanfiction^^

enJOY...

```137```

"_hyung_,kau lihat apa yang baru saja _namja_ bernama Ryeowook itu lakukan?"

"ya.. dia bisa menyembuhkan, sama seperti Leeteuk _hyung_. Sekarang, hanya Henry saja yang kita belum ketahui. Ayo kita kembali" ucap Zhoumi, iapun segera melesat menghilang menuju kastil, diikuti oleh yang lain.

.

.

.

"ah,benar dugaanku, ada seseorang disini tadi." Sungmin menyentuh beberapa tanaman yang layu, seperti habis terinjak. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju dapur untuk ikut membantu menata makan malam hari ini.

"hey _hyung_,kau dari mana?" ucap Eunhyuk yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang bertengger di bahunya. Sungminpun ikut bergabung duduk pada kursi yang masih kosong.

"eung,aku hanya keluar sebentar,ada barang yang tertinggal. Oh,Henry-_ah _beberapa tanamanmu rusak. Sepertinya tadi ada seseorang yang bersembunyi disana" Sungmin mulai menyendokkan lauk dan nasinya pada pring,begitu juga dengan tiga orang lainnya.

"ah,benarkah? Baiklah besok akan aku periksa,terimakasih memberitahuku Sungmin _ge_." Henry tersenyum pada Sungmin, setelah itu hanya ada suara sendok serta piring yang beradu didalam ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"hey,bagaimana jika kalian menetap disekitar rumah Lee Sungmin untuk satu minggu ini? Ku dengar,musuh kita juga ada disana. Kalian setidaknya bisa mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka.. bagaimana? Ini hanya saranku." Ucap Shindong, ia mulai merebahkan badan gempalnya pada sofa khusus untuknya,sofa paling empuk.

"aku dan Zhoumi tidak keberatan,tapi jika Kyuhyun dan Yesung _hyung_ aku tidak tahu." Dengan tak acuh Donghae kembali berkutat dengan dunianya,memperhatikah hewan yang hidup di air,yang ia peroleh dari kolam dekat rumah Lee Sungmin-mencuri lebih tepatnya-.

"haah.. baik-baik,aku ikut. Kali ini misi kita spertinya akan seru! Hahaha " ucap Yesung.

"baiklah! Kau _magnae_! Mau tidak mau kau harus ikut,tidak ada penolakan!" ucap Heechul semangat. Ia sangat suka jika melihat Kyuhyun menderita, dengan adanya misi ini,ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang menderita.

"baik-baik,aku mengerti. Jadi kapan aku dan yang lain pindah kesana?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan malas.

"SEKARANG JUGA!" ucapan serentak dangan nada semangat itu terdengar dari Leeteuk,Kangin,dan Heechul. Mereka seperti diusir dari kastil setelah mendengar jawaban itu.

"tunggu! Kami tidak mempunyai kertas-uang- yang biasa digunakan manusia untuk mendapatkan sesuatu! Dari mana aku mendapatkan itu?" Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan aksi protesnya.

"aahh Kuixian.. bagaimana bisa _klan _lain menganggapmu jenius? Kau hanya perlu meminta Yesung merubah sesuatu menjadi kertas itu! Dasar bodoh!" Hangeng yang mulai gemas oleh sikap Kyuhyun mulai memberikan jawaban yang tidak kalah pedasnya dari sang kekasih-Kim Heechul- .

"ah,baiklah! Kalau begitu kami pergi! Sampai jumpa!" dan keempat vampire itupun pergi dengan Donghae yang mendekap erat sesutu berbentuk kotak dan berisi air-sebuah akuarium-.

```137```

"Ryeowook-_ah,_Henry-_ah,_Eunhyuk-_ah_! Banguun! Heeyy,hari ini kita ada ujian!"

**_Dok dok dok_****!**

"eungh~ _hyung-ah_, berisik sekali. Memang sekarang jam berapa?" ucap Ryeowook yang mulai menggeliatkam badannya. Sedangkan dua lainnya masih belum bergeming dari selimut tebal yang menggulung badan mungil mereka, mereka bertiga memang sekamar,tetapi bagi Sungmin,kamar dia berbeda ruang.

"_MWOO_! YAAAA! Eunhyuk _hyung_! Henry-_ah_! Bangun! Kalian tidak ingin melewatkan ujian hari ini bukan?! YAAH! _IREONNAYOOOO_! " Lengkingan tenor itu terdengar bersamaan dengan Ryeowook mengguncang dan mengobrak-abrik selimut kedua selimut sahabatnya dengan brutal, bayangkan saja,hari ini mereka ada ujian. Ujian akan dimulai pukul 10.00, dan sekarang sudah pukul 09.00! jarak dari rumah dan kampus mereka cukup jauh,belum lagi mereka hanya mempunyai tiga buah sepeda.

"Ryeowook! Kau sudah ba-"

"sudah _hyung_! Tunggu sebentar! YAAK! EUNHYUK _HYUNG_ _PALLIWA_! KITA SUDAH TELAT ! JANGAN TERLALU LAMA DIDALAM KAMAR MANDI!"

**_Dok dok dok_****!**

bunyi gedoran dan teriakan dari dalam kamar itu terdengar hingga keluar kamar, Sungmin yang sudah merasa biasa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum maklum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil roti dan tas yang ada diatas meja dan kembali membawa langkahnya melewati kamar ketiga _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"hey! Aku sudah menyiapkan roti panggang diatas meja dapur! Aku tunggu kalian didepan!" teriak Sungmin dari depan pintu kamar itu dan hanya disahuti oleh suara ribut dari dalam kamar. Beruntung rumah yang mereka tempati hanya mempunyai satu lantai.

.

.

.

"hyunghhh... _mianhae_! Haahh.. haahh.. salahkanhh Eunhyuk _hyung_ yang terlalu lama dii kamar mandi" tiga orang yang sudah Sungmin tunggu kurang lebih selama 15 menit itu akhirnya muncul didepan rumah dengan pakaian yang dipakai secara asal dan roti disalah satu tangan mereka.

"ah,sudahlah. Ayo kita berangkat,sisa waktu kita hanya 15 menit lagi sebelum waktu ujian!" Sungmin segera berjalan menuju halaman belakang untuk segera mengambil sepedanya,dengan bersiul kecil ia melangkah sambil memperhatikan jalan-menunduk-.

"hey, kau butuh tumpangan?"

"h-huh?"

"kubilang,apa kau butuh tumpangan?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya begitu a melihat sepasang sepatu berada tepat dihadapannya, dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendongakan kepalanya.

"k-kau?! B-bagaimana.. "

"_hyung_, kau seda-"

Kini empat orang ini membeku ditempat,_namja_-_namja_ kemarin. Bagaimana bisa mereka disini? Setahu mereka,rumah yang tepat berada di samping halaman belakang itu kosong.

"heey,bukankah kalian ada ujian hari ini? Nah,ayo kita berangkat!" dengan semangat Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menuju salah satu dari dua mobil yang terparkir diseberang,mobil mereka. Yesung mengubah 2 buah mobil yang sudah tidak berbentuk menjadi sebuah mobil baru yang 'sedikit' mewah, dan juga jangan lupakan baju yang mereka pakai, Yesung juga mengubah beberapa helai kain yang berada dirumah itu.

"Y-YAAH! SUNGMIN _GE_,EUNHYUK _GE_! Tunggu!" Henry yang melihat kedua _gege_nya ditarik oleh orang asing,mau tak mau ia juga menyeret Ryeowook untuk mendekati mobil itu,tetapi langkahnya terhenti oleh pria yang tidak lebih tinggi dari mereka menghadang jalannya.

"hey,sebaiknya kalian juga ikut mobil kami,ayo!" dan tanpa peringatan,Yesung segera menarik dua orang imut itu menuju mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan pekikan kesal dari dua orang yang ia tarik.

.

.

"aahh _hyungg_! _Namja-namja _sialan itu! Suruh mereka jangan mengikuti kita lagii!" Ryeowook memekik kesal karena sedaritadi mereka berempat terus dibuntuti oleh orang-orang berkulit pucat tersebut, mulai dari berangkat sekolah,jam istirahat, hingga sekarang, waktu pulang. Yah,walaupun empat _namja_ itu berada dalam mobil mereka,tetapi tetap saja mereka mengikuti dari belakang, melajukan mobilnya begitu pelan.

"sudahlah Ryeowook-_ah_, biarkan mereka. Jangan pedulikan mereka." Ucap Eunhyuk yang mulai jengan dengan pekikan Ryeowook. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa risih, tetapi sebagai _hyung_ yang baik ia menahan semua itu. Dan Ryeowook yang mendapatkan jawaban tidak memuaskan itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Rumah mereka tinggal beberapa meter didepan sana,dan mobil-mobil yang mengikuti mereka harus berbelok ke jalan seberang untuk menuju rumah yang mereka tempati.

"huuhh,akhirnya mereka pergi juga. Oh _gege_! Aku lupa! Tanamanku!" Henry langsung melesat menuju halaman belakang tempat beberapa tanamannya tergeletak pasrah dengan keadaan layu itu. Henry segera meletakan tasnya disamping beberapa pot lain dan segera membungkuk sedikit berusaha meraih tanaman yang berada agak jauh dari tempanya dan segera memejamkan matanya. Sinar-sinar hijau mulai berpendar dari genggamannya pada beberapa tanaman itu,dan dalam sekejap tanaman-tanaman itu kembali tegak dan berwarna hijau segar. Henry langsung menanam kembali tanaman-tanaman itu dan tersenyum senang melihat tanamannya kembali hidup,tanpa tahu dari jendela tepat diseberang halaman belakang itu,seorang pria tinggi memperhatikan semuanya.

"sekarang aku tahu kekuatanmu manis... kkkk~"

```137```

"hey,ada apa Zhoumi? Kau seperti orang gila,kau tau?" Donghae yang kebetulan melintas dari kamarnya menemukan Zhoumi yang sedang tersenyum sendiri didepan jendela yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan pemandangan halaman belakang rumah _namja-namja_ imut itu.

"a-ah, Donghae-_ah_ _,_ aku sudah tahu apa kekuatan anak itu. Ternyata kekuatan anak itu cukup istimewa" Zhoumi yang tersadar dari aktifitas 'menguntit'nya itu menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya.

"huh? Siapa? Henry? Memangnya kekuatan apa yang ia punya?" pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari bibir tipis Donghae dengan lancar.

"iya,Henry. Anak itu rupanya mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghidupkan kembali makhluk hidup,ku rasa. Karena aku juga belum yakin. Aku baru melihat saat dia sedang menghidupkan kembali tanaman yang kita injak saat bersembunyi." Ucap Zhoumi sambil sesekali ia menunjuk Henry yang masih berkutat dengan tanaman-tanaman lainnya.

"whoa,_jeongmal_?! Itu bagus! Itu yang kita butuhkan untuk membantu kita nantinya" jawab Donghae dengan cengiran lebarnya,ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah untuk melihat hewan kesayangannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan benda kotak berisi air dan beberapa tanaman-akuarium-itu kosong tanpa ada hewan lucu yang berenang-renang didalamnya.

"YAAAHH! KEMANA IKAN-IKANKU?!" Dengan gusar, Donghae mengangkat dan mengguncang akuarium itu guna menemukan makhluk-makhluk lucu yang ada didalamnya hingga beberapa tetes air jatuh membasahi baju yang ia kenakan, namun nihil.

"ah,kurasa hewan kecil yang berwarna _orange_ dan putih itu baru saja dibawa Yesung _hyung_ ke teras rumah. Ada apa?" Kyuhyun menjawab santai sembari membetulkan posisinya agar nyaman untuk melihat televisi 'renovasi' didepannya. Walaupun ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan benda yang ada didepannya.

"_MWOO_?! YAAAAKKK! YESUNG _HYUUNG_, KEMBALIKAN IKAN-IKANKU!" Donghae langsung melesat cepat ke teras depan dan ia memekik terkejut ketika hewan kecil yang ia cari sedari tadi,terlihat tengah memegap-megapkan mulutnya guna mendapatan oksigen,dan ikan itu hanya satu ekor! Seingatnya,ia mempunyai dua ekor!

"YESUNG _HYUUUNG_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN IKAN-IKANKUU?!" Dengan tatapan sedih,Donghae meletakan ikan itu pada wadah berbentuk bulat-ember- yang ada disekitar situ,kebetulan ada kran dan ia langsung ngucurkan air dari kran itu menuju ember yang berada dibawahnya.

"O... a-ah, Donghae.. a-aku hanya ingin merubah mereka menjadi Seperti itu." Yesung menggaruk tenguknya dan menunjuk tepat pada satu benda mirip dengan ikan yang ada didalam ember itu yang kini berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah bantal empuk yang tergeletak beberapa _centi_ didekat Donghae.

"_h-hyung_, k-kau tega sekali.. i-itu miliku!" Donghae langsung memeluk bantal itu dengan sayang. Oh,seandainya vampire bisa menangis tersedu-sedu,ia akan melakukan itu untuk melampiaskan marahnya. Matanya yang tadi berwarna coklat, kini berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Menunjukan seberapa kehilangannya dia.

"O.. _m-mianhae dongsaeng_-_ah,_ aku tidak tahu jika itu milikmu. Kupikir itu sudah lama ada ditempat ini. Dan kita belum memiliki bantal,aku berinisiatif menggunakannya untuk bantal,karena mereka lucu." Dengan tatapan tanpa dosanya, Yesung menatap Donghae yang masih menatap pias benda yang ada dipelukannya.

"hah,baiklah _hyung_. Aku memaafkanmu, lain kali jangan mengulanginya lagi" dengan lesu,Donghae melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tangan kiri menenteng ember berisi air dan ikan,sedangkan tangan kanannya membekap ikan yang telah berubah wujud menjadi bantal.

.

.

.

"_gege_, menurutmu.. apa penglihatanmu beberapa tahun lalu akan benar-benar terjadi?" Henry bertanya pada Sungmin yang kini sedang melihat sesuatu digenggamannya. Berwarna merah darah,berpendar terang. Sebuah batu _Rubby_ yang cukup besar dan indah.

"eum, ya.. aku rasa begitu. Saat penglihatan itu kudapatkan,aku menemukan batu ini, entah kenapa batu ini seperti barang yang penting untuk.. menentukan orang yang akan 'mengunjungi' kita nantinya.." Sungmin menaruh kembali batu itu pada kotak yang ada dilaci paling atas lemari kayu di dapurnya.

"memang ada perlu apa sosok-sosok itu memerlukan kita? Bukankah mereka hebat? Dan lagi,kau tidak dapat melihat wajah-wajah sosok itu?" pertanyaan kembali dilontarkan dari mulut Henry,pasalnya ia cukup bingung. Sungmin mendapatkan penglihatan tentang beberapa orang yang akan meminta bantuan kepada mereka,ia tau akan terjadi sesuatu. Tetapi _hyung_nya itu tidak bisa melihat wajah-wajah sosoknya,itu membuatnya semakin penasaran. Dan ia harus kembali menelan rasa penasarannya ketika Sungmin menjawab dengan gelengan lemas.

"AARGH! Baiklah! Bisa kita lupakan itu! Mereka belum datangkan? Jadi untuk apa kau memikirkan itu?! " Eunhyuk yang mulai jengah mendengarkan percakapan yang sama hampir satu tahun belakangan ini, mulai ikut bicara setidaknya ia bisa menghentikan pertanyaan itu.

"baiklah jangan ada yang bertengkar. Sekarang, ayo kita memasaak! Aku lapar! Hey Hyukie _hyung_,apa kau tidak lapar? Bagaimana dengan Sungmin _hyung_ dan kau Henry?" Ryeowook menyela percakapan yang menurutnya tidak penting itu memutuskan memberikan tawaran yang pasti akan disukai oleh ketiga orang itu.

"woah,_jeongmal_?! Baiklah! Masakan aku _bibimbap_!" Eunhyuk menyahut cepat dan segera menyerukan makanan yang ingin ia makan dengan semangat.

"YAH! _Aniyo_! _Kimchi _Wookie _ge_! Aku ingin _kimchi_!" kali ini teriakan protes terdengar dari Henry, ia menghampiri Ryeowook yang duduk dengan tenang di salah satu bangku yang ada dimeja makan dan menangupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada kemudian memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan melas yang ia punya.

"tidak! Aku bosan dengan makanan-makanan itu! Bagaimana dengan _barbeqeu_?!" dengan semangat Sungmin menyerukan keinginannya.

"_ANDWAE!" _ tapi keinginannya harus ia kubur dalam-dalam begitu teriakan melengking terdengar dari Eunhyuk dan Henry.

"baiklah,baiklah! Jangan ada yang bertengkar lagi! Aku akan memasakan semuanyaa!´dengan semangat, Ryeowook segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya, kemudian berbalik mengambil _spatula_nya dan mengacungkannya ke udara.

"YEEAHH! HIDUP KIM RYEOWOOK!"

.

.

.

"hey _hyung_, aku bosan.. bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke rumah Lee Sungmin itu? Atau kita bisa berburu! Aku sedikit lapar... tidak ada persediaan darah disini." Kyuhyun mengganti posisi terlentangnya menjadi bertelungkup memandang Donghae dan Yesung bergantian dengan mata berbinarnya.

"_aniyo_,aku sedang tidak berselera. Kalian pergilah jika ingin." Donghae mengibaskan tangannya dan memilih memperhatikan ikan-ikannya lagi. Sebenarnyansatu ekor ikan dan satu buah boneka ikan.

"heeyy,kau kenapa? Masih marah dengan ku? Baiklaah.. aku akan memberikanmu kejutan!" Yesung berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang duduk dipojok ruangan,ia mulai mencari beberapa lembar kain dan mulai memejamkan mata, pendaran cahaya putih menghiasi kain itu dan dalam sekejap beberapa ekor ikan bermacam-macam warna menggelepar ditangan kecilnya. Dalam sekejap,Donghae menggapai makhluk-makhluk lucu itu,matanya kembali kewarna semula,berwarna kecoklatan,dan segera menaruh mereka kedalam akuarium.

"kkk~ jangan marah lagi _arraseo_.. aku merasa bersalah." Yesung menepuk-nepuk kepala Donghae dan berlalu menuju ruang tengah,bergabung dengan Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi yang sedang merencanakan agar bisa secepatnya berkenalan dengan empat orang manusia itu,membawa mereka ke kastil,mengembalikan kerajaan _shines kingdom_-kerajaan sahabat yang dihasut- menjadi berpihak pada mereka kembali.

"_hyung_,bagaimana jika kita kerumah itu sekarang? Aku ingin secepatnya kembali ke kastil. Disini tidak nyaman"

"kau ingin berkunjung,kemudian menyatakan cintamu pada _namja_ bernama Lee Sungmin itu,kemudian mengajak mereka ke kastil dengan mudahnya, begitu maksudmu? Tidak semudah itu Cho.. kita harus merencanakan ini semua dengan lancar. Bahkan kita baru sehari tinggal disini" Yesung melemparkan bantalnya pada wajah Kyuhyun yang kembali mengeruh. Memang tinggal dilingkungan manusia tidak seseru di kastil,tetapi demi melancarkan misinya mereka harus merelakan kebahagiannya 'direnggut' sementara.

"aish, bukan begitu _hyung_! Kau terlalu mengada-ada." Sungut Kyuhyun yang merasa mulai terpojok.

"kkk~ baik-baik... sudahlah,awasi saja sekitar sini dan awasi juga rumah _namja_-_namja_ itu. _Arrachi_?"

Ucapan Yesung hanya dibalas dengan anggukan malas dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

"_hyung_,ada yang tidak beres disini. Aku merasakan kehadiran vampire lain" tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun berbisik dengan pelan,takut orang luar akan mendengar. Ia mengendus aroma sekitar,mengawasi setiap celah ruangan maupun luar ruangan dengan mata yang telah berganti menjadi berwarna sedikit abu-abu.

"apa yang kau rasakan Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Donghae mulai berjalan menuju ketiga orang lainnya begitu mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun dari arah ruang tengah, ia menjentikan jarinya dan dalam sekejap semua lampu didalam ruangan padam. Menjaga agar keberadaan mereka tidak diketahui oleh vampire lain. Sekarang rumah itu jika dilihat dari luar persis seperti rumah tak berpenghuni lainnya,lembab,gelap, juga.. menyeramkan dengan pendaran mata yang terlihat awas mengamati sekeliling.

"vampire lain,bau mereka tersamar aku tidak bisa mengenali bau mereka.. mereka ada disini.. aku bisa merasakannya.. tetap awasi rumah empat orang manusia itu,aku punya firasat buruk tentang mereka... " dalam kegelapan yang pekat, beberapa pasang mata itu mulai mempertegas penglihatannya,mengawasi setiap gerakan yang ada diluar rumah,lebih tepatnya rumah di seberang mereka.

.

.

.

"_hyung_, ada apa?" Ryeowook yang melihat Sungmin yang tengah mencuci piring kotor itu mulai memejamkan matanya mulai mendekat. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka,Sungmin dan Ryeowook masih berada di dapur untuk membereskan peralatan makan,sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Henry sedang ada di ruang tengah menonton televisi.

"a-ah,aku rasa akan ada bahaya Ryeowook-_ah_. Akan ada yang datang kesini. Kau pergilah keruang tengah untuk menjaga Henry dan Eunhyuk. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi" Sungmin segera bergegas menyelesaikan cuciannya begitu Ryeowook pergi keruang tengah. Ia meletakan piring terakhir ke rak piring dan segera mengambil batu _Rubby_ itu dari laci,menggenggamnya erat. Dan setelahnya ia berlalu untuk menuju ruang tengah.

.

.

"Ryeowook-_ah_, ada yang tidak beres disini. Dimana Sungmin _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Ryeowook baru muncul dari dapur.

"Sungmin _hyung_ masih ada didapur, ia bilang akan segera menyusul. Ah,itu dia" begitu Ryeowook menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sungmin muncul dengan jalan tergesa. Batu yang ada digenggamannya berpendar redup,menandakan memang ada yang tidak beres sedang menuju mereka.

"Henry kau berjaga disini, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk,kalian ikut aku untuk keluar lewat pintu belakang! Hanya kau yang bisa kami andalkan disini" Sungmin sedikit berbisik mengatakannya kepada ketiga orang kainnya,seakan takut jika ada yng mendengar selain mereka.

"baiklah _ge_,aku akan berjaga-jaga disini" Henry mengibaskan tangannya pertanda menyuruh _hyung_nya segera bergegas keluar.

"baiklah,hati-hati Henry" Sungmin menepuk pundak Henry sebelum berlalu dari ruangan itu diikuti dengan dua orang lainnya dibelakang.

Sungmin mulai memutar knop pintu belakang dengan hati-hati, dengan gerakan perlahan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah itu dan mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook untuk mengikutinya. Entah dorongan dari mana,Sungmin melirikan matanya pada rumah diseberang sana _"aneh sekali, bukankah empat namja itu tinggal disana? Mengapa rumah itu gelap?" _Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan mulai berjalan sedikit demi sedikit mencoba untuk mencapai teras depan untuk memberitahu Henry bahwa keadaan aman,tetapi gerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sepasang kaki dan sepatu yang merekat di kaki itu. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat apa-siapa lebih tepatnya- yang menghadang jalannya, namun detik itu juga,ia melihat telapak tangan dan cahaya putih yang berpendar,dan saat itu juga ia tidak sadarkan diri dan batu _Rubby_ itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang memang tertinggal di belakang Sungmin mulai cemas,karena mereka tidak menemukan Sungmin. Ketika mereka berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan untuk mencari Sungmin,tiba-tiba sesuatu seperti sulur-sulur api menghentikan langkah keduanya,dan tanpa mereka tahu dibelakang mereka telah ada seorang _namja _berparas cantik dan berambut sedikit panjang tengah membelitkan suatu benda tak terlihat pada dua _namja_ itu.

"_h-hyung_,ada apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakan badanku?" Ryeowook mulai panik ketika ia tak kunjung bisa menggerakan tangannya.

"a-aku juga tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak bisa menggerakan badanku. H-HENRYYY! T-TOLONG KAMIIII! " terik Eunhyuk panik.

"aah,rupanya ada satu lagi yang belum tertangkap. Sekarang kalian tidur dulu _arrachi?_" suara dibelakang dua _namja_ itu,mau tak mau membuat mereka berjengit kaget, Ryeowook mencoba berteriak lagi tetapi usahanya gagal karena ia dan Eunhyuk jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Key! Periksa didalam ru- oh _shit_! Cepat pergi dari sini! Pangeran-pangeran itu ada disini!" _namja_ yang tengah menahan dua orang yang tak sadarkan diri itu panik setelah mengetahui jika ada vampire lain,terutama dari _klan _musuhnya yang dulu menjadi _klan_ sahabat mereka, _Anglevils kingdom._ Ia segera melenyapkan dirinya dan diikuti oleh empat lainnya,tak lupa membawa 'sanderaan' mereka.

.

.

.

"Oh sial! Mereka menggunakan 3_rosa nera_! Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka sudah datang atau belum! Bunga itu menyamarkan bau dan tubuh mereka." Kyuhyun mengerang kesal karena ia tidak bisa melihat maupun merasakan apa yang akan dilakuan _klan_ musuh mereka. Bunga itu menghilangkan semua tanda-tanda vampire itu!

_"__H-HENRYYY! T-TOLONG KAMIIII! "_

"oh,baiklah! Ayo kita kesana sekarang juga!" Yesung yang pertama kali melesat menuju rumah itu. Ia dan yang lain segera berpencar, Yesung dan Zhoumi menuju pintu depan sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae melangkah menyusuri halaman belakang. Sialnya,mereka tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya vampire lain selain mereka, dengan cepat Yesung mendobrak pintu depan dengan mudah dan ia melihat Henry yang meringkuk dekat pintu belakang,walaupun jarak mereka jauh namun Yesung dan Zhoumi tentu masih bisa melihat sosok itu meringkuk dengan badan gemetar ketakutan.

"h-hey,kau tidak apa-apa?" Yesung mencoba mendekati Henry,namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar bisikan lirih dari tubuh yang meringkuk ketakutan itu.

**_"_****_mereka membawanya, aku tidak berguna.. aku tidak dapat mencegahnya. Aku lemah,aku tidak cepat,jeongma mianhae Sungmin ge,Wookie ge,Hyukie ge. Hiks.."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_^^TBC^^_**

**_*_****_3_****_Rosa nera : mawar hitam_**

**_Cha! Saya membawa chapter 2..._**

**_Untuk chapter 1 maaf banget! Jeongmal mianhae... itu ada typo... bukan 5 orang musuh kerajaan suju,tapi ada 2.. musuh suju itu Yunho dan Changmin... ini ff ada perubahan cast. Cast dulu itu pake member F(X),dan itu ketinggalan untuk di edit... mianhae sekali lagi... /.\ _**

**_Shines ingdom(kerajaan Shinee) itu dulunya sahabat klan SuJu, tapi gara2 dihasut sama xienqi kingdom(TVXQ) jadinya mereka musuhan..._****_ maaf untuk lama update.. saya gak ada modem di rumah.. dan untuk post kali ini chap 2 & 3_**

**_Sekian cuap-cuap sayaa... mianhae for typo(s)..._**

**_Dan terimakasih untuk yang review... chapter terakhir bakal saya tulis dibagian cuap-cuap. Okeeeh see you pada chap selanjutnyaa ^.^_**

**_Please review…_**


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Vampire

Main Cast :

· All Member Super Junior

· All Member Shinee

· TVXQ U-Know & Max

Genre :

· Fantasy

· Little Romance

Warning :

· Boy x Boy

· Alur Cepat

· Tidak Menggunakan EYD yang baik

· Typo(s)

· Banyak bahsa asing bertebaran

Summary :

Usaha untuk menyatukan kembali perdamaian sebuah kerajaan yang tepecah. Para pangeran Vampire harus berusaha untuk bisa mengambil alih kembali untuk menyatukan kerajaannya,dan membutuhkan beberapa orang manusia untuk membantu... dan siapa yang tahu nantinya akan ada kisah cinta yang terajut dari perjuangan itu...

Super Junior Vampire story.. main pair : kyumin (little other official couple)

**_Don't like,don't read... please no bash_**

Happy reading this fanfiction^^

enJOY...

```137```

"h-hey,kau tidak apa-apa?" Yesung mencoba mendekati Henry,namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar bisikan lirih dari tubuh yang meringkuk ketakutan itu.

**_"_****_mereka membawanya, aku tidak berguna.. aku tidak dapat mencegahnya. Aku lemah,aku tidak cepat,jeongma mianhae Sungmin ge,Wookie ge,Hyukie ge. Hiks.."_**

"_m-mwo_? Siapa yang datang? Mereka membawa ketiga orang itu?" tanya Yesung dengan suara halus,tidak mungkin ia menunjukan kemarahannya sekarang. Walaupun matanya kini menunjukan perubahan,pupil mata yang yang semula berwarna coklat menjadi coklat kemerahan. Henry hanya bisa mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Yesung.

"kemana Kyuhyun dan Donghae?" kini _namja _itu berbalik menatap Zhoumi yang ada dibelakangnya dan hanya mendapat jawaban berupa jari telunjuk yang terjulur menunjuk ke arah pintu belakang.

"sebaiknya kau hipnotis dia dulu Yesung _ge_. Kita bawa dia ke kastil untuk mengamankan" bisik Zhoumi dan langsung dijawab oleh anggukan dari Yesung.

Yesung mensejajarkan dirinya menghadap Henry,menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke kepala _namja_ manis itu dan dalam sekejap _namja_ manis itu terlelap.

.

.

"tunggu sebentar Kyuhyun-_ah_. Lihat,bukankah batu ini milik kita yang diambil oleh _klan_ musuh?" Donghae mengambil batu berwarna merah itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mencium aroma dari _klan_ lain.

"ya,ini milik kita _hyung_. Ah,ini benar-benar berbahaya, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kastil. Ah,apakah mereka semua dibawa? Dan kemana Yesung _hyung_ dan Zhoumi _hyung_?" Kyuhyun segera mengambil dan mengantongi batu itu dan mulai melesat masuk lewat pintu belakang yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

Begitu dua orang itu masuk,mereka langsung menemukan Yesung dan Zhoumi,dengan Zhoumi yang menggendong Henry dipunggungnya.

"ada apa dengan anak ini? Anak ini terluka?" Donghae segera mendekati Zhoumi untuk melihat keadaan orang yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"_aniyo_,ia tidak sadarkan diri karena aku menghipnotisnya. Sebaiknya kita bawa anak ini ke kastil untuk berjaga-jaga kalau para vampire itu mencari ke sini lagi." Yesung langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu,menyela Zhoumi yang baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan.

"baiklah,sebaiknya kita beritahu Leeteuk _hyung_ dan yang lain. Haah.. sayang sekali bau mereka tersamarkan. Di ruangan ini hanya tercium bau anak itu dan bau tiga orang lainnya yang tertinggal beberapa waktu lalu." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas, sepertinya kali ini ia harus lebih mengontrol emosinya.

"baiklah,ayo kita pergi. Pastikan cahaya disekitar sini padam,Donghae-_ya_" tiga orang itu langsung melesat,dan meninggalkan Donghae dirumah itu. Donghae menjentikan jarinya,dalam sekejap semua cahaya padam. Dengan santai ia membuka telapak tangannya dan cahaya muncul dipermukaan tangan itu,menerangi jalan keluarnya dari rumah itu dengan cahaya redup.

```137```

" apa kau bilang?! Mereka diculik?! Bagaimana bisa?! Kenapa kalian tidak menjaga mereka bodoh!" Leeteuk mulai memukul satu-persatu kepala empat orang didepannya yang sedang menunduk.

**Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak!**

"a-aw... aasshh.. _appo hyung_. 4_cuiusvis hominis esterrare! _ Kami menjaga mereka! saat kami berencana berkunjung kerumah mereka,aku merasakan ada bahaya. Tapi sialnya mereka menggunakan _rosa nera_,kau taukan _hyung_? Mawar hitam itu menyamarkan bau dan kedatangan mereka. Begitu kami datang,mereka sudah membawa tiga orang pergi,dan hanya Henry yang tersisa. Ia ada didalam rumah." Dengan meringis dan mengusap kepalanya, Kyuhyun menceritakan kronologi kejadiannya dan diamini oleh tiga orang lain yang ada dibelakangnya.

"aish,baik-baik! Kalian tidak menemukan apapun dirumah itu?" Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya pelan dan mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang ada diruangannya, memang keempat orang itu sedang berada pada ruangan Leeteuk dan untuk Henry, _namja _itu ada di salah satu kamar yang ada di kastil itu.

"ini,batu _Rubby_ milik kita bukan? Ini Donghae temukan di halaman belakang rumah Sungmin. Aku rasa anak itu menemukan batu ini saat _xienqi kingdom_ melintas didaerah tempat tinggalnya." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _Rubby_ itu dan menyerahkannya pada Leeteuk.

"ah,Kibum tadi memberitahuku bahwa dia melihat masa lalu Sungmin. Anak itu menemukan _Rubby_ ini dihalaman rumahnya. Kalian sebaiknya berada di samping atau sekitar Henry,aku takut ketika ia sadar nanti, ia akan ketakutan." Ucap Leeteuk sembari memerhatikan batu dalam genggamannya. Kemudian keempat vampire itu membungkukan badannya sedikit kepada Leeteuk dan berlalu pergi. Bagaimanapun juga mereka berada _klan_ terpandang. Mereka harus menjaga sopan santun kepada yang lebih tua.

.

.

"Han _ge_, bisakah kau membuat makanan untuk manusia? Mungkin ketika Henry sadar nanti ia merasa lapar" dengan canggung, Zhoumi meminta kepada Hangeng yang sedang berada didapur untuk mengecek persediaan 'makanan' mereka.

"oh,baiklah... nanti akan ku coba. Kalau begitu carilah binatang apapun yang tidak berbahaya untuk dimakan." Ucap Hangeng sembari menganggukan kepalanya,ia sebenarnya tidak yakin jika ia bisa membuat makanan manusia.. _"sebenarnya apa yang biasa manusia makan? Mungkin nanti aku akan mencoba membuatnya,bukankah nantinya keempat manusia itu tinggal disini? Baiklah.." _.

Hangeng masih menganggukan kepalanya,sedangkan Zhoumi yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa aneh sekaligus bingung dengan _gege_nya yang satu ini. Zhoumi pun segera melesat menuju ke hutan yang ada disekitar kastil,meninggalkan Hangeng yang masih berdiam diri diposisinya-memikirkan masakan manusia yang tepat-.

```137```

"Sungmin _ge,_Ryeowook_ ge,_Eunhyukie_ ge_! Jangan! Jangan bawa mereka! Lepaskan mereka! _GEGE_!"

Henry terjaga dari tidurnya, dengan keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya untuk membantu memfokuskan pandangannya.

"dimana aku? I-ini, sebenarnya dimana?" Henry beranjak dari kasur yang ia tempati, menuju ke sebuah jendela besar yang berada disamping ranjang. Ia memerhatikan sekeliling diluar sana. Ada yang aneh.. ini bukan disekitar tempat ia tinggal, disini terlalu lembab dan.. menyeramkan.

"Henry? Kau sudah sadar?" dari arah pintu dibelakangnya terdengar suara yang pernah ia dengar.. ia membalikan badannya,

"kau.. bukankah kau _namja_ yang berteriak dikantin saat itukan? " dengan raut polosnya,Henry bertanya pada Yesung yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"a-ah.. ya, aku yang berteriak. Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jong Woon atau kau bisa memanggilku Yesung dengan menggunakan _hyung _atau _gege_. Kau ingin memakan sesuatu?" Yesung mulai melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah mendekati Henry yang menggeleng sambil menunduk,kemudian kepala anak itu perlahan mendongak, memperhatikan Yesung dengan raut wajah bingung.

" Yesung _ge_.. kenapa pakaianmu seperti itu? Dan.. dimana ini?" Henry memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tanpa mengubah raut wajahnya.

"aahh... i-itu, a-aku.. euum.. kita ada di kastilku." Jawab Yesung gugup, ia lupa saat ini sedang memakai pakaian formal. Saat mereka sampai di kastil dan meletakan Henry diranjang kamar,mereka segera mengganti baju mereka dengan baju kerajaan.

"eung,di kastil? Kenapa bisa sampai ke sini _ge_?"

"hm,kau masih ingat bukan jika ada orang asing yang membawa pergi ke tiga sahabatmu? Maka dari itu aku dan yang lain membawa kau kemari untuk menjagamu." Yesung tersenyum ketika melihat Henry yang menganggukan kepalanya.

"eung... satu lagi, kenapa kau tinggal dikastil _ge_? Apa kau vampire? "

**_Deg _**

_"__ah,Yesung bodoh! Kenapa kau bilang ini dikastil?! Apa aku harusmemberitahu bahwa kami vampire? Tidak,anak ini pasti akan takut. Tapi, aku harus bagaimana?!" _ Henry memperhatikan Yesung yang tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya."_apa aku salah bicara? Ah,pasti salah bicara. Aku bodoh,bagaimana mungkin ada vampire? Kau terlalu sering membaca novel dan cerita Henry" ._

"ah,aku hanya bercanda Yesung _ge_... lagipula, mana ada vampire. Aku benarkan?" dengan cengiran polosnya Henry menatap Yesung yang kini tengah memperhatikan dirinya juga, Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk dan menghela napas antara lega dan pasrah. "_tidak apa,pada saatnya nanti mereka akan tahu yang sebenarnya"_ Ucap Yesung dalam hati.

**_ceklek_**

"eh,hey Henry-_ya_, kau sudah bangun? Cha,sebaiknya kau turun,Han _ge_ sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk mu." Dari arah pintu,Zhoumi menyembulkan kepalanya untuk mengecek keadaan Henry -tadinya-, tetapi karena Henry sudah sadar dan ditemani Yesung,akhirnya Zhoumi mengajaknya untuk ke bawah.

"eh? Kau tahu namaku? Aku saja tidak tahu namamu. Aku hanya tahu kau yang ada dikantin bersama Yesung _ge_ dan dua orang lainnya, dan yang mengantarku ke kampus."

"ah,benar juga. Aku Zhoumi,aku tahu namamu karena... karena.. ah,itu tidak penting. sekarang kau turunlah ke bawah dan ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian yang ada dilemari. Yesung _ge_,kau tadi di dipanggil Leeteuk _ge_ , kau ditunggu diruangannya." Ucap Zhoumi, dan Yesung segera keluar dari kamar itu begitu pula dengan Zhoumi. Meninggalkan Henry yang masih bingung,namun ia tetap menuruti perintah tadi. Mengganti baju dan turun ke ruang bawah,entah untuk apa.

.

.

.

**_Sementara itu ditempat lain_**

Hari sudah semakin malam,binatang-binatang malam keluar dari sarang-sarangnya untuk mencari makan ataupun melakuan aktivitas lainnya. Satu vila yang sudah tidak terpakai didaerah yang jauh dari kehidupan manusia, terdengar beberapa kali suara umpatan dan teriakan dari salah satu ruangan yang ada didalam vila itu.

"YAAH! KELUARKAN KAMI DARI SINI SIALAN!"

**_BRAK BRAK BRAK_**

"Wookie-_ya_, sudahlah.. kita sudah mencoba itu berapa kali, kau bisa terluka nantinya" Eunhyuk berdiri dari posisi duduknya disalah satu pojok ruangan dan mendekati Ryeowook untuk menenangkannya yang masih setia menggedor pintu semenjak mereka tersadar. Sedangkan Sungmin, pria itu masih setia mendudukan dirinya disalah satu sisi ruangan itu,memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar menerawang.

"hey,bisakah kalian diam sebentar? Aku sedang mencoba berkonsentrasi disini. Kalian cobalah mencari jalan keluar dari sini." Sungmin membuka matanya sebentar dan melirik sekilas dua _dongsaeng_nya yang masih berada didepan daun pintu berwarna coklat tua itu,kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya ketika ia melihat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berpencar kesudut-sudut ruangan.

**_BRAK!_**

**_"_****_YAAAKK! LEPASKAN DIA SIALAN! MENJAUH DARINYA!"_**

**_Brugh!_**

**_"_****_C-Cho Kyu-hyun.. ha.. kau datang kesini rupanya. Dan beraninya kau mengganggu acara makanku "_**

**_"_****_Kangin hyung, kau bawalah Sungmin pergi dari sini! Cepat! Ia bisa kehabisan darah!"_**

**_"_****_PERGI DARI SANA KIM JONGHYUN! Atau tubuhmu akan benar-benar ku remukan!"_**

**_"_****_kenapa? Kau takut,huh? Hahaha rupanya kau hanya seorang pangeran penge- AAHH!"_**

**_Praankk!_**

**_"_****_diam kau Kim Jonghyun! Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana!"_**

"haahh... haahh.."

"_hyung_,kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Sungmin yang terengah, ia melihat sekilas perubahan warna mata Sungmin, mata itu berpendar hijau. Entah karena apa.

"aku baru saja melihat kilasan Hyuk,akan ada yang datang kesini untuk membantu kita,tapi aku tidak kenal mereka. Akan ada peperangan,aku yakin." Sungmin mengusap pelan wajahnya lalu menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya.

"_hyung_,sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Lagi pula Eunhyuk _hyung_ belum merasakan pertanda buruk,iyakan _hyung_?" Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin dan duduk disampingnya,sedangkan Eunhyuk masih berdiam diri, didepan sebuah jendela yang ada diruangan itu. Memang ada sebuah jendela diruangan tempat yang menyekap mereka, sayangnya jendela itu dilapisi kaca yang sangat tebal hingga tidak mungkin dipecahkan.

"sebenarnya,aku merasakannya sedikit Wookie, tetapi belum begitu terasa. Sudahlah,sebaiknya kita berdoa saja ada yang menolong kita disini." Pada akhirnya Eunhyukpun mendudukan dirinya disisi Sungmin yang masih kosong. Ketiganya kini hanya terdiam,menunggu akan adanya yang menolong mereka. Tetapi suasana yang sunyi menyelimuti mereka tidak berlangsung lama,ketika ada yang membuka kunci pintu ruangan yang menyekap mereka.

**_Ceklek_**

"hay, kalian sudah sadar rupanya. Maaf baru melihat keadaan kalian. Perkenalan,namaku Kim Jonghyun." Seorang pria muncul dari pintu yang terbuka,dia melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan,dengan senyum tipis dan pupil matanya yang berwarna kuning.

"s-siapa kau? K-kenapa kami dibawa kesini?!" Eunhyuk segera mendongakkan kepalanya kearah pintu begitu mendengar suara asing dan suara Ryeowook yang berteriak sedikit menahan kesal.

"sudah ku katakan tadi,namaku KIM JONGHYUN. Kalian ku bawa kesini sebagai sandraan, sepertinya Yunho menyuruh Onew _hyung_ untuk menjadikan kalian persembahan. Tetapi, hhmm.. wangi kalian cukup menggiurkan." Ucap Jonghyun menekankan namanya,lalu ia menampakan seringaiannya dan melangkah semakin mendekat.

"b-berhenti! Jangan mendekat! Kau mau apa?! YAAH, KU BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Sungmin menarik Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook untuk berlindung dibelakang tubuhnya,ia merentangkan tangannya demi menjaga agar tangan orang itu tidak dapat menyentuh dua orang dibelakangnya.

"haha, kau tidak bisa melarangku manis. Hhmm... bau mu harum,lebih harum daripada mereka berdua yang ada dibelakangmu.. " Jonghyun melangkah satu langkah maju, matanya kini berganti dengan warna merah menyala, ia semakin menampakan seringaiannya yang tajam.

"tidak apa bukan kalau aku mencicipi salah satu dari kalian? Tuan Medios pasti tidak akan marah." Kini tangan Jonghyun yang pucat berhasil mencengkram lengan Sungmin dengan kuat.

"_m-mwo_?! YAAK! LEPASKAN DIA DASAR BAJINGAN!"

**_Brug!_**

"eungh... ah, sial... apa maksudmu memukulku seperti itu hah?! Kau tidak akan mampu melawanku! Tunggu giliranku untuk menghisap darahmu!" ucap Jonghyun. Ryeowook memukulnya dengan sebuah balok besar yang ia dapatkan dari sudut ruangan, ia pikir itu akan membantunya untuk melepaskan Sungmin, tetapi sepertinya gagal. Bahkan pria itu tidak terluka sedikitpun! Dengan tangan gemetar,Ryeowook melepaskan balok itu.

"a-apa katamu? Me-nghisap da-darah?! KAU VAMPIRE?! HYAAH! MENJAUH DARI SUNGMIN _HYUNG_!" ucap-teriak- Eunhyuk, ia segera bangun dari posisinya dan langsung mengambil balok yang tergeletak tidak berdaya didekat kakinya bersiap menghantam tubuh Jonghyun dengan balok itu lagi.

"a.. a.. kau tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi manis... sebaiknya kau diam disana" dengan seringaian tajamnya, ia memandang Eunhyuk dengan matanya yang merah. Dan dalam sekejap tubuh kurus Eunhyuk tidak bisa ia gerakan sama sekali.

"Y-YAAKK! DASAR KEPARAT! LEPASKAN AKU! " Eunhyuk memberontak namun sia-sia, badannya tetap tidak bisa ia gerakan. Ryeowook yang sadar kedua _hyung_nya dalam bahaya segera mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan untuk mencari barang yang bisa membantu, namun nihil.

"ah, rupanya ada satu lagi perusak kecil. Baiklah, sebaiknya kau berdiam diri dulu diatas sana _arraseo_?" Jonghyun mengayunkan lengannya menuju Ryeowook kemudian mengarahkan lengannya lagi ke arah pojok atas ruangan tersebut dengan tubuh Ryeowook yang ikut terangkat menuju pojok itu.

"Y-YAAHH! TURUNKAN AKUUU! SUNGMIN _HYUNG_! TOLONG AKUUU!" Ryeowook histeris begitu tersadar bahwa tubuhnya berada di pojok atas ruangan sedang melayang tanpa ada alat apapun.

"ck! Diamlah! Aku hanya ingin makan, sudah empat hari ini aku tidak 'makan' kau tahu?! Dan kau manis... bersiaplah.." seringaian itu makin melebar begitu melihat muka pucat pasi Sungmin. Dengan perlahan ia majukan wajah serta tubuhnya kearah Sungmin, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher putih yang ada didepannya. Ia membuka mulutnya menampilkan sepasang taring putih, runcing, dan panjang miliknya bersiap menggores kulit putih didepannya.

"**_tolong tuhan, berikan aku pertolongan kali ini. Aku tidak ingin mati seperti ini, jebal!_**" Sungmin berdoa dalam hati begitu menyadari sesuatu yang tajam sedikit mengenai kulit lehernya, ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah. Ia tahu, dirinya hebat dalam bela diri namun jika dihadapannya berdiri seorang vampire yang hendak menghisap darahnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan Ryeowook yang ingin membantunya dengan memukul vampire itu dengan sebuah balok besar, makhluk itu hanya meringis pelan.

Dan tepat pada saat taring-taring itu menembus kedalam lapisan leher putihnya dan darah mulai mengnetes dari luka itu, ia jatuh pingsan. Sedangkan kedua temannya dibelakang sana yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menjerit histeris melihat pemandangan didepannya. Terus menyerukan panggilan-panggilan minta tolong terhadap siapapun yang ada disekitar sana. Sampai akhirnya suara pintu didobrak dengan paksa dari luar menghentikan aksi menjerit dan aksi Jonghyun yang bahkan belum menghisap leher itu sama sekali-baru melukainya saja-.

**_BRAK!_**

"YAAAKK! LEPASKAN DIA SIALAN! MENJAUH DARINYA!"

**_Brugh!_**

**_Krak!_**

"eungh~" satu pukulan keras ia dapatkan dirahangnya, _namja_ itupun tergeser dari tempatnya semula yang sedang merengkuh Sungmin menjadi membentur dinding disampingnya. Akibat benturan itu ada bunyi retakan tulang, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa beberapa tulang Jonghyun patah.

"C-Cho Kyu-hyun.. ha.. kau datang kesini rupanya. Dan beraninya kau mengganggu acara makanku " Dengan susah payah Jonghyun bangkit dari posisinya yang tersungkur, kemudian berdiri dengan seringaian meremehkan.

"RRRGHHH! Kim Jonghyun, jangan coba menyulut emosiku atau kau habis ditanganku saat ini juga!" dengan tatapan mata mengerikan, Kyuhyun membalas seringaian Jonghyun, memamerkan gigi taringnya yang runcing. Ia melirik Sungmin yang tidak sadarkan diri beberapa langkah dari Jonghyun dan ada noda darah di bagian lehernya.

"_darah,apa keparat ini yang melukai dia?!" _ batin Kyuhyun mulai berkecamuk. Kemudian dia melihat kearah belakangnya.

"Kangin _hyung, _kau bawalah Sungmin pergi dari sini! Cepat! Ia bisa kehabisan darah!" dengan anggukan cepat, Kangin melangkahkan dirinya pada Sungmin, tetapi jalannya dihadang oleh Jonghyun yang berada didepan tubuh lemas Sungmin.

"PERGI DARI SANA KIM JONGHYUN! Atau tubuhmu akan benar-benar ku remukan!" Kyuhyun berniat mendekat, tetapi ia urungkan ketika melihat seseorang yang ada diluar jendela.

"kenapa? Kau takut,huh? Hahaha rupanya kau hanya seorang pangeran penge- AAHH!"

**_Praankk!_**

"diam kau Kim Jonghyun! Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana!"

Shindong memecahkan kaca jendela itu dengan mudah dan langsung menyergap pergerakan Jonghyun dari belakang dan ia mengeluarkan api dari telapak tangannya, api itu sedikit mengenai kulit Jonghyun. Jonghyun tidak melepaskan seringaian dari bibirnya, namun ia hanya diam memperhatikan,tidak melakukan perlawanan.

Tak lama kemudian, dua orang pangeran dari _Shines kingdom_ masuk kedalam ruangan dan kaget melihat keadaan Jonghyun.

"apa yang kalian lakukan pada Jonghyun _hyung_?! Cepat lepaskan dia!" Teamin-sang _magnae-_ maju berniat mendekati Jonghyun tetapi terhenti ketika bahunya ditahan oleh Minho.

"tenang dulu, kau tidak ingin Jonghyun terluka bukan?" setelah Taemin mengganggukan kepalanya, Minho maju menggantikan posisi Taemin tadi.

"lepaskan Jonghyun dan tidak akan ada yang terluka disini." Ucap Minho tenang.

"lepaskan 'tawanan'mu jika ingin temanmu selamat, Choi Minho. Apa maksud kalian menyekap mereka bertiga disini?!" bentak Kangin yang mulai mengangkat Sungmin kedalam rengkuhannya.

"aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian. Lepaskan Jonghyun dan TIDAK AKAN ada yang terluka" dengan tatapan yang mulai menajam,Minho memberikan sedikit gertakan dan menekankan kata-katanya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu. Donghae,kau lekas turun kebawah untuk memberitahukan Leeteuk dan Heechul _hyung_ bahwa kita menemukan Sungmin dan lainnya. Beritahu mereka agar kembali kekastil." Siwon yang sedaritadi hanya memperhatikan segera menyuruh Donghae yang ada disebelahnya. Ia tidak akan mengambil resiko. Walaupun ia bisa saja dengan mudah menghilangkan semua kekuatan lawan didepannya ini, tetapi ia tahu jika Minho bisa mengendalikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan api dan petir, dan dia tidak mau mengorbankan siapapun dengan membuat sedikit saja masalah. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas kekuatan satu-persatu pangeran-pangeran dari _Shines Kingdom_ ini. Donghae-pun langsung melesat menuju lantai bawah untuk menemui Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"baguslah kalau kau mengerti, sekarang berikan Jonghyun kepadaku." Minho kembali pada suara tenangnya, dan segera membantu Jonghyun bangkit setelah Shindong melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Jonghyun. Kedua pangeran itupun melesat keluar dengan Jonghyun yang dipapah oleh Teamin.

"Kangin _hyung_, kau segera bawa Sungmin kekastil dan pastikan lukanya terobati. Shindong dan Siwon _hyung_, bantu kedua orang lainnya. Aku harus mencari tahu sesuatu." Siwon dan Shindongpun segera membantu Eunhyuk dan juga Ryeowook, membiarkan Kyuhyun melesat keluar dari ruangan. Sedangkan Kangin telah hilang sejak awal Kyuhyun menyuruhnya.

.

.

.

"Heechul _hyung_ _,_Leeteuk _hyung._ Ayo kita kembali kekastil, Sungmin dan lainnya telah ditemukan dan dibawa oleh Kangin,Shindong,dan Siwon." Donghae segera membisikan tugasnya tadi pada Leeteuk dan Heechul. Sedangkan Onew dan Key yang ada didepan mereka hanya menatap datar.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan pergi dari sini. Tolong sampaikan terimakasihku kepada Choi Minho, ia telah melepaskan tawanan kalian. Hahaha" Heechul tertawa puas begitu mendengar bisikan menampilkan seringaiannya, meremehkan.

"a-apa katamu?! M-melepaskan?!" Onew dan Key saling berpandangan kaget,sedangkan Leeteuk berserta Donghae dan Heechul sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan vila itu.

.

.

**_Flashback _**

"... Yesung _ge_,kau tadi di dipanggil Leeteuk _ge_ , kau ditunggu diruangannya." Ucap Zhoumi, dan Yesung segera keluar dari kamar itu begitu pula dengan Zhoumi. Meninggalkan Henry yang masih bingung,namun ia tetap menuruti perintah tadi.

Yesung segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Leeteuk, ia mengetuk pelan pintu berwarna coklat itu dan segera masuk begitu mendengar sahutan dari dalam.

"ada apa Leeteuk _hyung_? Zhoumi bilang, kau memanggilku untuk keruanganmu" Yesung mendudukan dirinya disofa yang berada tepat didepan meja Leeteuk.

"aku memanggilmu kesini karena ingin memintamu menjaga Henry dan yang lain dikastil. Heenim,Shindong,Kangin,Kyuhyun,Siwon,Donghae, dan aku akan mencari keberadaan ketiga manusia itu. Kau,Zhoumi,Hangeng,Kibum dan Henry tetap berada dikastil. Mengerti?" Leeteuk menjelaskan dengan raut muka yang ia buat seserius mungkin.

"ye, aku mengerti _hyung_. Segera kabari dan kembali kekastil jika kalian berhasil. Aku dan yang lain akan berjaga disini. Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?" ucap Yesung.

"ehm, sepertinya tidak ad-,ah... kau beritahu pada Heenim dan yang lain yang ikut denganku untuk berkumpul diruang ku, tolong _ne _Yesung_-ah_." Leeteuk tersenyum polos dan Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk dan menghela napas.

Ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu, kemudian mencari yang lain untuk berkumpul diruangan Leeteuk.

.

.

.

"Siwon-_ah_, kau bisa mencium musuh didaerah ini?" ucap Leeteuk, sekarang mereka tengah mencari ketiga manusia yang di tawan itu. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak _hyung_, disini tidak ada bau musuh. Harusnya kau menyuruh Hangeng _hyung_ untuk ikut bersama kita, dia bisa kita minta untuk berbicara pada 5_urla_ yang berada disekitar sini,mungkin mereka tahu." Siwon melanjutkan perjalannya, ia melangkah selangkah demi selangkah untuk mencium setiap bau yang ada disana.

"ah, anak itu sedang berusaha membuat makanan manusia untuk henry. aku tidak ingin merepotkannya. Hey, bagaimana denganmu _magnae_? Kau merasakan sesuatu?" kini Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengendus udara sekitarnya.

"tidak. Kurasa mereka tidak melewati jalan ini, kita coba jalan yang lain. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya meminta persetujuan.

"baiklah, kita coba ambil jalur kiri. Mereka pasti tidak terlalu jauh dari sini." Leeteuk akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun. Tujuh orang vampire itupun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Memasuki kawasan yang tidak berpenghuni-manusia ataupun vampire-. Hanya dihuni oleh hewan-hewan.

"Siwon _hyung_,kau mencium bau ini? Aku juga merasakan sesuatu dengan daerah ini" Kyuhyun semakin teliti membaui setiap helai daun maupun angin yang berhembus disekitarnya.

"ya, aku menciumnya.. ada didepan sana. Sebaiknya kita cepat" Siwon membenarkan omongan Kyuhyun. Ia dan Kyuhyun memang mempunyai pencuiman yang lebih tajam daripada yang lain. Mereka semua bergegas keujung jalan, di ujung jalan sana ada sebuah vila usang. Mungkin mereka bersembunyi disana. Sebelum sampai diujung jalan, mereka bersembunyi pada semak-semak yang lebat, yang terletak agak jauh dari vila itu. Dan Leeteukpun membagi tugas.

"kita berpencar. Shindong, kau terbang diluar untuk menyusuri setiap ruangan disini. Sedangkan Siwon,Donghae,Kangin, dan Kyuhyun menyelinap lewat samping. Aku dan Heenim akan masuk lewat depan berpura-pura sekedar berkeliling dan mengecoh pangeran-pangeran _Shines_ nantinya, kalau mereka benar-benar bersembunyi disana."

"baiklah, aku mengerti. Ayo kita teruskan perjalanan ini." Ucap Shindong. Dan mereka semuapun berpencar.

Leeteuk dan Heechul sudah sampai pada pintu depan vila yang lapuk, membukanya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Berpura-pura tidak tahu dan memastikan bahwa ini tempat yang benar.

"OH! Leeteuk _hyung_! Lihat,rupanya ada pangeran dari _Shines Kingdom_ disini." Heechul menyenggol pelan siku Leeteuk begitu melihat ada sekelebat bayangan melintas beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"ah,rupanya benar disini. Baiklah,ayo kita kejar." Kedua vampire itupun segera mengejar bayangan sesosok didepannya. Sosok didepanpun menoleh kebelakang ketika merasakan ada yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"oh, Jong soo-_ssi _dan Heechul-_ssi_. Bagaimana kalian bisa berada disini?"

"ck, tidak usah berbasa-basi Lee Jinki-_ssi_. Lepaskan ketiga manusia yang kau tangkap!" gertak Heechul. Namun gertakannya hanya dibalas senyum remeh dari sosok yang bernama Lee Jinki itu.

"tidak semudah itu.. aku tahu anak-anak itu istimewa. Tidak semudah itu kau memintaku untuk melepaskan mereka."

"ada apa Onew _hyung_? Oh,ada pangeran dari _Anglevils_ rupanya. Suatu kehormatan." tiga orang lainnya datang dari salah satu sisi ruangan itu. Mereka adalah Key,Minho, dan Teamin. Kemudian ketiga vampire itupun membungkukan sedikit badannya dan segera kembali menegakan badan mereka.

"mereka meminta agar kita melepaskan 'mereka'. Key dimana Jonghyun? " jawab Onew dan ia melirik ke wajah Key untuk meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi.

"ah, dia sedang 'mengunjungi' ketiga anak itu _hyung_. Benarkah? Kalau begitu itu sesuatu yang sulit untuk dikabulkan. Kami minta maaf" Key memasang wajah yang terlihat menyesal, namun sedetik kemudian seringaian terukir dibibirnya.

"rrggh... lepaskan mereka. Kalian hanya beruruasan dengan kami! Jangan sangkut pautkan mereka bertiga!" emosi Leeteuk mulia terpancing saat ini.

"tidak! Yunho menyuruhku untuk menangkap mereka. Mereka akan dijadikan persembahan untuk tuan Medios." Jawab Onew tenang.

"Lepaskan mereka! Sekarang juga!"

"tidak! Kalian tidak bisa meminta mereka kemba-"

**_ "_****_YAAK! LEPASKAN DIA DASAR BAJINGAN!"_**

**_Brug!_**

**_"_****_a-apa katamu? Me-nghisap da-darah?! KAU VAMPIRE?! HYAAH! MENJAUH DARI SUNGMIN HYUNG!"_**

Teriakan serta umpatan-umpatan kasar lainnya terdengar hingga ketelinga mereka, Onew terpaksa menghentikan perdebatannya dengan kedua vampire didepannya. Ia rasa ada yang tidak beres disana. Terlebih ada beberapa teriakan dari beberapa suara lainnya.

"ada masalah diatas. Teamin, Minho! Cepat kalian periksa kesana sekarang!" ucap Onew dengan raut muka yang sedikit cemas. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Heechul hanya bisa menahan senyum meremehkan ketika mereka yakin 5 orang lainnya telah berhasil menemukan Sungmin dan yang lainnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Donghae segera menghampiri Leeteuk dan Heechul untuk memberitahukan bahwa mereka telah berhasil menjalankan tugasnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan pergi dari sini. Tolong sampaikan terimakasihku kepada Choi Minho, ia telah melepaskan tawanan kalian. Hahaha" Heechul tertawa puas begitu mendengar bisikan menampilkan seringaiannya, meremehkan.

"a-apa katamu?! M-melepaskan?!" Onew dan Key saling berpandangan kaget,sedangkan Leeteuk berserta Donghae dan Heechul sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan vila itu.

"CHOI MINHO! DASAR BERENGSEK! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HEH?!" teriakan penuh kekesalan itu keluar dari mulut Onew, sedangan Key hanya bisa meruntuki kebodohan Minho.

"_dasar anak bodoh! Kenapa ia lepaskan?! Tidak berguna!"_

**_^^TBC^^_**

******_4_****_cuiusvis hominis esterrare : setiap orang bisa berbuat salah_**

**_5_****_urla : makhluk penghuni hutan rimbun,sejenis peri,hidup berelompok dan sering mengamati serta mengikuti gerak-gerik makhluk hidup_**

**_Annyeong, saya membawa chapther 3... semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan chapter sebelumnya. Maaf jika kata-katanya ngebingungin, saya gak pinter nentuin tanda jeda dan diksi kata T.T aku hanya seorang bocah berumur 14 tahun yang lagi nungguin pengumuman kelulusan SMP... _._ mohon dimaklumi... *Bow #sedikit curhat bolehkan?# ;p_**

**_Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview... ^3^_**

**_Keep readiing this fanfiction...gamsahamnida *Bow*_**

**_Please review.._**

**_Salam JOYer... ^.^ /~_**


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom Vampire

Main Cast :

· All Member Super Junior

· All Member Shinee

· TVXQ U-Know & Max

Genre :

· Fantasy

· Little Romance

Warning :

· Boy x Boy

· Alur Cepat

· Tidak Menggunakan EYD yang baik

· Typo(s)

· Banyak bahsa asing bertebaran

Summary :

Usaha untuk menyatukan kembali perdamaian sebuah kerajaan yang tepecah. Para pangeran Vampire harus berusaha untuk bisa mengambil alih kembali untuk menyatukan kerajaannya,dan membutuhkan beberapa orang manusia untuk membantu... dan siapa yang tahu nantinya akan ada kisah cinta yang terajut dari perjuangan itu...

Super Junior Vampire story.. main pair : kyumin

**_Don't like,don't read... please no bash_**

Happy reading this fanfiction^^

enJOY...

```137```

Para pangeran vampire dari _anglevils_ itu mengulas senyum kemenangan atas kembalinya tiga orang yang sempat disekap itu. Mereka semua segera kembali menuju kastil dengan gembira.

"tunggu sebentar, ada yang kurang. Kyuhyun. Pergi kemana anak itu? Bukankah dia tadi bersamamu Shindong-_ah_?" tanya Leeteuk kepada Shindong yang duduk disampingnya begitu mereka semua telah berada di ruang tamu. Semenjak ia dan yang lain keluar dari vila itu, ia tidak melihat Kangin dan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu jika Kangin telah bergegas kembali kekastil begitu berhasil membawa Sungmin kedalam rengkuhannya, tadi ia diceritakan oleh Siwon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Siwon bilang ia sedang ingin mencari tahu sesuatu. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun pergi, namun mereka tidak tahu kemana Kyuhyun pergi.

"aku tidak tahu. Ia bilang, ada sesuatu yang perlu ia cari tahu _hyung_. Sudahlah, dia akan baik-baik saja. Percaya dengan _magnae_ itu. Lebih baik kau bantu Ryeowook mengobati Sungmin, Leeteuk _hyung_." Ucap Shindong seraya menepuk bahu Leeteuk.

"ah, benar. Dimana Sungmin dan yang lain?" Leeteuk mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang tamu.

"Henry ada di dapur, sedang makan. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu jika Sungmin dan yang lainnya sudah berhasil ditemukan. Sedangkan tiga lainnya ada dikamar yang saat itu Henry tempati. Sepertinya kau perlu memberitahu mereka yang sebenarnya _hyung_. Kurasa ketiga orang itu menaruh rasa curiga kepada kita karena kejadian tadi." Ucap Yesung yang duduk dengan tenang pada salah satu sofa di ruang tamu.

"kurasa kau benar. Seharusnya tidak secepat ini. Aku takut mereka trauma atau bahkan takut kepada kita. Aku tidak akan melakukan hipnotis untuk membuat mereka tidak takut kepada kita." Leeteuk segera melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga setelah selesai berbicara. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti begitu teriakan Henry terdengar dibelakangnya.

"Leeteuk _ge_! Tunggu, kau ingin pergi kemana? Apakah Eunhyuk _ge_ dan yang lain sudah ditemukan?" ucap Henry mendekati Leeteuk yang ada didekat tangga, ia sedikit menarik kerah bajunya agar tidak kendur. Baju yang ia kenakan adalah baju yang ada di lemari didalam kamar, Zhoumi bilang ia harus memakainya kan? Walaupun baju itu kebesaran pada tubuh mungilnya namun tetap ia pakai.

"ah Henry-_ya_. _Nde_, mereka sudah ditemukan. Kau ingin lihat mereka ke kamar?" tanya Leeteuk

"woah, _jeongmalyo_? Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar Leeteuk _ge_, aku akan membawakan makanan pada mereka. Tolong bantu aku membawa beberapa buah-buahan _ne_, Teukie _ge_?"

"baiklah, ayo kita bawa makanan ini ke atas!"

.

.

.

"Ryeowook-_ah_, kau berpikir orang-orang disini adalah vampire juga? Aku curiga mereka juga seperti itu. Ini berbahaya! Kita harus menyelamatkan diri! Bagaimana denganmu Sungmin _hyung_?! Kau pasti setuju bukan denganku? " ucap Eunhyuk sembari menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan meyakinkan. Sungmin memang sudah sadar, tetapi ia masih terbaring lemas diatas ranjang. Ia terlalu _shock_ dengan kejadiaan yang dialaminnya tadi.

"tenang Eunhyuk-_ah_. Aku yakin mereka yang ada di kastil ini adalah baik. Dan lagipula, jika kita ingin melarikan diri, bagaimana dengan Henry? bahkan kita tidak tau dia ada dimana sekarang. Eungh~" Sungmin mencoba menopang punggungnya pada kepala ranjang dan dibantu oleh Ryeowook.

"aku setuju dengan Sungmin _hyung_. Lagi pula jika orang-orang disini ingin berbuat jahat, kenapa mereka tidak membiarkan kita disantap oleh vampire bernama Jonghyun itu? Jangan berpikiran jelek dulu _hyung_. Istirahatlah disamping Sungmin _hyung_ sebentar, kau pasti tertekan." Ryeowookpun menepuk sisi kosong ranjang disebelah Sungmin, dan langsung disambut oleh anggukan pasrah Eunhyuk. Tidak lama setelah Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Sungmin, suara ketukan pintu agak kencang dan bertubi-tubi terdengar.

**_Dok dok dok_**

**_"Eunhyuk ge! Sungmin ge! Ryeowook ge! Buka pintunya, pallii! Aku dan Leeteuk ge kerepotan dengan semua nampan makanan ini! Pallii! Aku tahu kalian ada di dalam, gege!"_**

**_Dok dok dok_**

Tersadar bahwa keributan diluar pintu akan semakin berisik, Ryeowoopun segera membuka kunci pintu dan memutar knop pintu itu.

"ada ap-"

"aish _ge_! Kau lama sekali membuka pintunya. Aku dan Leeteuk _ge_ kerepotan." Henry langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja nakas di dekat ranjang dan diikuti oleh Leeteuk dibelakangnya yang membawa beberapa nampan kecil berisi buah-buahan segar. Henrypun segera menaruh nampan yang berisi beberapa makanan di meja itu dan langsung mendudukan dirinya diranjang dan menerjang Sungmin dengan pelukannya.

"Sungmin _ge,bogoshippo_! Kalian kemana saja sejak kemarin?! Hiks.. kalian membuatku khawatir _ge_!" Henry melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan menghapus kasar rembesan air mata yang keluar dari mata kanannya.

"sshh...Henry-_ah, uljimmayo_. Jangan pikirkan itu lagi, sekarang kami ada di hadapanmu, jadi tidak perlu menangis lagi, mengerti?" ucap Eunhyuk yang berada disamping Sungmin, ia juga membantu membersihkan jejak air mata yang tertinggal dipipi bulat itu. Henrypun mengganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"ya, aku mengerti. Ah iya, kenalkan ini Leeteuk _ge_. Ia adalah yang tertua dari semua orang yang ada disini. Dan Leeteuk _ge_, perkenalkan yang ini Sungmin _ge_, yang disampingnya bernama Eunhyuk _ge,_ dan yang membukakan kita pintu adalah Ryeowook _ge_." Henry yang tersadar Leeteuk hanya berdiam diri dan ketiga orang lainnya menatap meminta penjelasan padanya pun memperkenalkan mereka semua.

"ah, _annyeonghasseo _Leeteuk _hyung_" Sungmin membungkukan sedikit badannya yang masih bersandar lemah, kemudian diikuti oleh dua orang lainnya. Leeteukpun memperlihatkan senyum manisnya dan membungkuk sedikit.

"bagaimana keadaanmu Sungmin-_ssi_? Apakah lehermu masih sakit?" Leeteukpun memulai perbincangan ringan. Sedikit berbasa-basi sebelum akhirnya dia akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang akan membuat mereka semua membelalakan matanya.

"_ne, nan gwaenchanayo hyung_. Terima kasih sudah bertanya. Dan tidak usah terlalu formal Leeteuk _hyung_." Sungminpun menjawab dengan senyum manis yang terlukis dibibir _pinkish_nya yang sedikit memucat.

"hm, baguslah. Aku sempat khawatir karena kau mempunyai penyakit _anemia_, tapi sepertinya Ryeowook mengobatimu dengan baik. Baiklah, aku mengerti Sungmin-_ah_."ucap Leeteuk, dan keempat orang disana hanya menatap heran sekaligus bingung. Apakah salah satu dari mereka ada yang memberitahu tentang penyakit Sungmin dan kekuatan yang Ryeowook punya?

"ba-bagaimana kau bisa ta-"

"ah iya, aku lupa. Aku akan memberitahu kalian kebenaran saat ini, kumohon kalian harus bersikap tenang setelah aku selesai dengan ucapanku. _Yakseokhae_?" ucap Leeteuk memotong kata-kata yang terlonar dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"kebenaran apa _ge_? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku dan yang lain? Aku tahu kita baru mengenal, tapi kau menyembunyikan apa?" ucap Henry. Anak itu bertanya dengan kalimat penuh rasa ingin tahu, ia juga merasakan ada yang aneh dengan orang-orang disini dan susana didaerah ini.

"se-sebenarnya... aku sudah mengenal kalian sejak lama.. sekitar, sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Sejak lima tahun yang lalu, kerajaan kami di serang oleh kerajaan musuh dan _klan _sahabat kami dihasut oleh musuh agar mereka menghancurkan kami. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian, tabib Shin memberitahu kami bahwa ada manusia yang akan membantu kami untuk merebut kembali kedamaian kerajaan. Maka kami segera mencari tahu, dan ternyata manusia itu adalah kalian. Dan satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu, kami semua adalah vampire." Leeteuk mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tidak siap melihat respon apa yang akan diterimanya.

"k-kau vampire _ge_?! Ye-yesung, Hangeng,Zhoumi _ge_, dan yang lainnya juga?! ME-MENJAUH DARIKUU!"teriak Henry, ia pun langsung menarik Ryeowook yang ada disampingnya dan bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh mungil itu.

"tenang saja Henry-_ya_, aku tidak akan menyakitimu ataupun yang lainnya. Aku tahu kalian pasti tidak akan percaya namun, ini memang kenyataannya." Ucap Leeteuk dengn posisi yang masih sama, menundukan kepalanya.

"sebenarnya.. a-aku sudah menduga ini _hyung_. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu aku mendapat penglihatan tentang sekelompok orang yang akan mendatangi kami untuk meminta bantuan. Namun aku tidak bisa melihat muka 'mereka yang meminta bantuan'. Apakah itu kalian _hyung_? Lalu apa yang bisa kami bantu _hyung_?" Sungmin membenarkan posisi bersandarnya, ia mengatakan ucapannya tadi dengan suara tenang sehingga Leeteukpun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Sungmin.

"benarkah? Ya, itu adalah kami. Kami meminta Hangeng untuk mengirimnya padamu. Tapi apa kau yakin tidak takut dengan kami?" kini Leeteuk bisa menghela napas lega begitu melihat Ryeowook dan Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, walaupun hanya dua orang yang menggangguk, namun itu merupakan respon yang sangat bagus.

"ta-tapi _ge_! Me- mereka vampire! Aku tidak ingin mati digigit mereka!" Henry menggoyang-goyangkan salah satu lengan Ryeowook dan sesekali melirik takut-takut ke arah Leeteuk.

"aku setuju dengan Henry! Yak, Sungmin _hyung_, Ryeowook-_ah_ kalian yakin akan membantu mereka?" kini Eunhyuk mulai protes, ia masih mau hidup. Ia masih belum mau mati karena gigitan vampire itu! Buktinya, Sungmin hampir mati karena digigit oleh vampire. Yah, walaupun bukan dari vampire-vampire disini, tapi tetap saja mengerikan!

"baiklah jika kalian tidak mau membantu mereka. Leeteuk _hyung_, kau bisa memulangkan mereka bukan? Sebaiknya kau pulangkan saja mereka. Biar aku dan Ryeowook yang-"

"YAAKK! TIDAK BISA BEGITU SUNGMIN _HYUNG/GE_!" ucapan Sungminpun terpotong oleh teriakan Eunhyuk dan Henry. Kedua anak itupun segera memeluk erat Ryewook maupun Sungmin yang ada di sebelah mereka.

"kkk~ baiklah. Kalau begitu, kalian maukan membantu Leeteuk _hyung_ dan yang lainnya?" dengan terkekeh Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Eunhyuk, dan tersenyum puas ketika ia merasakan Eunhyuk mengangguk dibahunya. Sungminpun memperlihatkan senyum manisnya pada Leeteuk.

"_gomawo, _Sungmin-_ah. _Terima kasih mau membantu kami." Leeteu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sungmin dan menggenggam tangannya. Sungmin hanya bisa menggangguk.

"baiklah, kalian sebaiknya makan. Aku tidak tahu makanan yang di buat oleh Hangeng itu enak atau tidak. Kau tahukan jika vampire tidak makan makanan manusia? Kalau begitu, aku keluar." Leeteukpun melangahkan kakinya menuju pintu, setelah memberikan senyuman dan membungkuk sedikit kepada empat manusia yang masih berdiam diri ditempatnya, iapun membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar itu.

```137```

Kyuhyun mengikuti para pangeran _Shines_ begitu kelima vampire itu keluar dari vila. Tetapi ia kehilangan jejak begitu sampai pada halaman depan istana karena banyaknya penjaga yang berjaga diluar. Iapun memutuskan untuk melewati jalan yang ada taman belakang. Hari sudah menunjukan waktu untuk matahari menunjukan dirinya, namun itu tidak mengganggu Kyuhyun yang tengah mengendap-endap di lorong gelap dan panjang. Ia tidak takut jika matahari sudah muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya, karena ia tahu jika kerajaan vampire mempunyai suatu prisai tersendiri untuk menghalau sinar matahari masuk ke dalam istana atau kerajaan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, setiap pintu yang ia lewati akan ia dekati untuk mendengar suara didalamnya.

**_"kenapa kau bodoh sekali Minho-ya?!"_**

**_"maafkan aku hyung"_**

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara disalah satu ruangan yang ada diujung lorong. Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada ruangan itu dan mempertajam pendengarannya.

**_"kenapa kau lakukan itu, hah? Kau ingin menghianati kami?!"_**

**_"aniya, aku hanya tidak ingin Jonghyun melakukan hal ceroboh yang akan menghilangkan nyawannya."_**

**_"kau! Aarrghh! Kau tahu bukan, tiga manusia itu bisa membantu klan Anglevils! Yunho menyuruh kita menangkap manusia-manusia itu untuk kemudian diserahkan pada Tuan Medios untuk dilenyapkan! Jika Changmin sampai tahu hal ini, maka akan ada peperangan sekarang juga! Dan bahkan kita makin sulit untuk mendapatkan batu shappire biru itu!"_**

**_"aku mengerti, tapi kita bisa membunuh anak-anak itu dan mengambil batu itu jika pangeran dari Anglevils itu lengah, dan kau tahu? Ternyata manusia-manusia itu adalah-"_**

Praankk!

**_" suara apa itu?! Ada orang diluar! Taemin, cepat periksa keadaan diluar!"_**

**_"baik hyung"_**

**_Tap tap tap _**

"oh sial! Aku harus pergi dari sini!" Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja menyenggol salah satu pot tanaman yang ada disitu hingga pecah itu langsung melesat cepat keluar dari area istana itu. Beruntung ia tadi membawa dan menggunakan sedikit bubuk _rosa arancia_**. **

"jadi itu yang mereka cari. Aku aan memberi tahu kepada Leeteuk _hyung_ dan yang lainnya." Gumam Kyuhyun, ia pun segera melesat menuju kastilnya.

Taemin yang tadi berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu ruangan tepat ketika Kyuhyun melesat ke arah rerimbunan pohon yang menyamarkannya.

"sial, siapa yang berada disini tadi? Baunyapun tidak tercium. " Taeminpun mendengus kesal. Setelah ia membersihkan sedikit pecahan itu, ia kembali menuju kedalam ruangan untuk memberikan 'laporan'.

```137```

Suasana didalam kastil kini tenang, terlebih dengan adanya empat manusia di tengah ruang tamu. Suasana canggung sangat terasa diantara mereka. Donghae yang memang tidak terlalu suka dengan suasana seperti ini akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sungmin-_ah_, apakah kau dan yang lain ingin berjalan-jalan disekitar kastil?" ucap Donghae yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan antusias dari Eunhyuk. Anak itu dan Henry sudah dibujuk oleh Sungmin agar mereka tidak takut pada orang-orang disini.

"benarkah? Kami boleh berjalan-jalan?! Sungmin _hyung_, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Aku bosan disini!" kini Eunhyuk mulai sibuk menarik-narik lengan Sungmin meminta persetujuan.

"baiklah.. eehmm.. siapa namamu?" Sungmin melirik ragu pada Donghae yang duduk di sofa didepannya.

"oh ya, kau belum tau nama kami. Aku lupa, maaf. Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Donghae. Disebelahku adalah Shindong _hyung_, yang disampingnya bernama Siwon, yang itu Yesung _hyung_,Zhoumi, Heechul _hyung,_KangIn _hyung, _yang duduk dipojok sana adalah Kibum, didalam dapur adalah Hangeng _hyung_, dan kalian pasti sudah tahu yang duduk disebelah Ryeowook kan? Ia adalah Leeteuk _hyung_." Donghae selesai dengan 'perenalkan-satu-persatu-penghuni-disini' dengan menghela napas dan juga menunjukan cengirannya. Ia beruntung, ruang tamu ini sofanya berjejer berbentuk kotak, jadi ia tidak perlu menunjuk dari ujung ke ujung, dan dapur tempat Hangeng berjajar lurus dengan ruang tamu.

"euhm, baiklah Donghae. Kau ajaklah Eunhyuk serta Ryeowook berjalan-jalan. Aku dan Henry boleh berkeliling disekitar sinikan Leeteuk _hyung_?" ucap Sungmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Leeteuk yang duduk di sebelah Ryeowook, meminta persetujuannya. Sedangkan Donghae sudah berdiri bersiap mengajak keduanya berkeliling.

"baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kalian ditemani oleh Kyu- ah iya, anak itu belum pula-"

"aku pulang" kata-kata Leeteuk terpotong dengan suara yang berasal dari pintu utama kastil. Kyuhyun baru saja pulang. Ia berjalan lurus ke arah Leeteuk tanpa ia sadari ada empat manusia tengah memperhatikannya.

"Leeteuk _hyung_, ini gawat. Para pangeran _Shines_ mengincar keempat manusia itu dan batu shappire biru! Kita harus berjaga-jaga _hyu_- eh? Mereka ada disini?! " perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti karena ia menyadari di samping Leeteuk duduk Ryeowook. Bahkan bukan Ryeowook saja, namun keempat manusia itu. "_Bagaimana kalau mereka curiga dan kabur?!" _ batin Kyuhyun

"tenanglah Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kau bisa menjelaskan nanti kepadaku, sebaiknya kau ajak Sungmin dan Henry berkeliling didaerah ini. Kau perlu menjaga mereka." Leeteuk menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun, kemudian berjalan berlalu kearah dapur.

"_m-mwo_?! YAAH! LEETEUK _HYUNG_!" teriakan Kyuhyun diabaikan begitu saja oleh Leeteuk dan lengannya pun ditarik-tarik oleh Henry. Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kehadapan Henry dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya, namun ia harus menghela napas pasrah ketika Henry menberkata dengan polosnya.

"ayo temani kami, tuan vampire"

.

.

.

"jadi kalian ingin melihat apa? Dan kenapa kalian tidak takut kepadaku? Aku ini vampire!" ucap Kyuhyun yang berjalan sedikit didepan kedua manusia itu.

"karena kami sudah tahu dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Eum, namamu siapa? Hanya kau yang belum aku tahu namanya." Dengan polosnya Sungmin memandang punggung tegap Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya.

"kau tidak dengar tadi Leeteuk _hyung_ memanggil namaku?" dengan sedikit kesal, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan dijawab oleh gelengan dari kedua makhluk imut dibelakangnya.

"namaku Cho Kyuhyun, aku vampire tertampan di kastil ini." Dengan percaya diri dia memperkenalkan dirinya seperti itu kepada dua makhluk dibelakangnya.

"tidak, lebih tampan Zhoumi _ge_ dan dan Yesung _ge_, ya kan Sungmin _ge_?" Henry menoleh kearah Sungmin untuk meminta persetujuan dari _gege_ manisna.

"Henry benar! Tapi sebenarnya menurutku lebih tampan KangIn _hyung_ daripada dirimu. Kkk~" Sungmin terkekekh ketika Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal dengan jawabannya dan Henry.

"hais, terserah kalian saja! Sekarang kau ingin melihat apa?"

"eung, ini pintu untuk ruangan apa?" Sungmin mendekat pada satu pintu coklat yang sedaritadi ia perhatikan.

"itu ruang untu menyimpan foto-foto. Kau ingin melihatnya?" Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan bersiap membuka knop pintu itu.

"apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku melihatnya? Hey Henry-_ya_! kau ingin pergi kemana?" ucap Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun dengan ragu, namun suaranya ia kencangkan ketika melihat Henry melangahkan kakinya menjauh dari mereka.

"aku ingin kesini sebentar _ge_. Ada banyak tanaman! Kau berkelilinglah dengan Kyuhyun _ge_! Oh! Zhoumi _ge_!" teriak Henry, anak itupun langsung menghilang dibalik tembok pembatas antara lorong itu. Sungminpun mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi menatap Kyuhyun yang ada didepannya.

"apa tidak apa Henry berkeliaran?" ucap Sungmin, ia sedikit mendongak untuk menatap mata Kyuhyun karena perbedaan tinggi mereka.

"tidak apa, lagi pula ini hampir siang hari, biasanya ada Zhoumi dan Hangeng _hyung_ disana. Jadi, kau mau masuk keruangan ini atau tidak?" Kyuhyun kembali pada topik pembicaraan yang sedikit melenceng tadi.

"tentu saja jadi! Ayo, temani aku kedalam!" Sungmin pun menarik lengan kiri Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya kedalam ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu benar-benar tempat penyimpanan foto-foto, banyak bingkai foto dan berlembar-lembar foto yang tergeletak di sebuah meja usang yang ada disana. Bingkai foto dari mulai terkecil hingga yang terbesar ada diruangan itu,terpajang di dinding dengan rapih. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati satu bingkai foto yang paling besar yang berada di tengah ruangan. Foto itu berisi banyak orang, sebelas orang dari kerajaan _Anglevils_, dan tujuh orang lainnya dia tidak tahu, kecuali... ada wajah yang ia takuti, wajah Jonghyun terpampang diantara beberapa orang itu. Sungminpun menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang berdiri disampingnya yang tengah memandang beberapa lembar foto usang yang ada di meja samping ia berdiri.

"K-Kyuhyun-_ah_, _nuguya_?" Sungmin menunjuk ketujuh orang yang ada difoto itu begitu Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dirinya.

"ini adalah pangeran dari kerajaan _Shine Kingdom._ Sedangkan yang berdiri dibelakang sofa, dua orang itu dari _Xienqi Kingdom_. Mereka adalah _klan_ musuh, memang ada apa dengan mereka?" Kyuhyun menepuk sedikit telapak tangannya yang terkena debu usai menunjuk foto-foto itu, lalu memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"mereka yang akan kita lawan nanti, benarkan? Bisa kau ceritakan tentang mereka? Aku hanya bisa melihat sepenggal masa depan tentang peperangan yang akan terjadi, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat masa lalu kalian." Ucap Sungmin setelah ia membuka mata indah miliknya. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah menimbang-nimbang untuk menceritakan atau tidak pada Sungmin, namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk menceritakannya. Iapun menarik pelan tangan Sungmin untuk mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"sebenarnya... "

_ Sejak dahulu, ada 1 kerajaan besar beranggotakan para pangeran vampire tampan berjumlah delapan belas orang. Mereka sudah bersama selama beberapa ratus tahun yang , sejak lima belas tahun belakangan ini mereka hidup dalam perbedaan pendapat yang menghiasi setiap harinya. Dua orang pangeran yaitu Yunho dan Changmin telah berkhianat dengan membunuh ratu serta raja, sedangkan enam belas vampire lainnya memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Changmin dan Yunho. Mereka membuat dua kerajaan, yaitu Shines Kingdom yang terdiri atas Lee Jinki atau yang biasa dipanggil Onew,Lee Teamin, Kim Kibeom, Choi Minho, dan Kim Jonghyun. Sedangkan satu kerajaan lagi diberi nama Anglevils yang diketuai oleh Park Jung Soo. Mereka kerajaan yang bersahabat dulunya, namun Xienqi Kingdom berhasil menghasut kerajaan Shines untuk memusuhi Anglevils, dengan alasan "Anglevils adalah kerajaan pembohong. Mereka ingin menggunakan roh ratu dan raja untuk menguasai semua kerajaan vampire, dengan adanya Hangeng dipihak mereka, mereka akan semakin leluasa berbicara pada roh serta urla yang ada disekitar sini" dan mereka berhasil, mereka telah berhasil menghasut mereka. Sekarang, Xienqi tengah mengincar satu permata yang sangat dijaga oleh Anglevils,yaitu batu shappire biru. Batu itu adalah penghubung antara kerajaan vampire dengan suatu tempat suci, yang bernama 'River Sanderland'._

"ah, jadi seperti itu.. aku mengerti. Peperangan ini akan dimenangkan oleh yang jujur Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku dan yang lain akan mencoba membantumu." Ucap Sungmin, ia pun membawa tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih besar kedalam dekapan hangatnya, walaupun Kyuhyun pada awalnya sempat kaget dengan perlakuan Sungmin tapi pada akhirnya iapun membalas pelukan itu. Tanpa disadari Sungmin, Kyuhyun mencuri satu ciuman dipucuk kepalanya.

"sebenarnya kami tidak ingin mengikut sertakan kalian dalam peperangan ini, namun sialnya _Xienqi Kingdom _bersekutu dengan Medios, ia adalah seorang iblis. Maaf telah merepotkan kalian. Kami akan menjaga kalian, tenang saja." Kyuhyun merenggangan pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin. Sungminpun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. _"kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku mulai menyukai dirimu Sungmin-ah. Aku akan menjaga mu dan yang lain, walau harus mengorbankan nyawaku."_

"baiklah, hentikan tepukanmu dikepalaku! Kau menyakitiku! Sebaiknya kita berkeliling lagi, bagaimana?" Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada diatas kepalanya.

"huum, bagaimana kalau kau ku ajak berjalan-jalan menunggangi 6_Griffin_? Kau mau?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang wajah cantik didepannya. "_aku tidak yakin kau seorang pria, bahkan kau lebih cantik daripada seorang gadis sungguhan." _ Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri atas batinnya yang ia anggap konyol itu, Sungmin yang mendengar kekehan Kyuhyunpun mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Kyuhyun dan memicingkan matanya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?"

"tidak ada, ayo kita pergi ke kandang _Griffin_! Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang indah!" Kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan Sungmin menuju sebuah kandang yang terletak dibelakang kastil. Kandang yang cukup besar untuk seekor peliharaan.

Mereka berduapun melangkahkan kaki perlahan-lahan dengan Kyuhyun yang ada didepan, memimpin perjalanan, tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin.

"hey, tidak usah takut, ada aku disini. Aku harap kau jangan berteriak ketika melihat dia, mengerti?" ucap Kyuhyun begitu mereka sampai pada pintu kandang dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, terlihat sosok besar seekor binatang tengah tidur dengan tenang.

"hmmpt! K-Kyuh! Kau yakin kita akan menunggangi dia? " Sungmin berbisik dengan tangan yang menunjuk-nunjuk mahluk yang tengah menutup matanya.

"iya, kita akan menunggangi dia. Kenapa? Hey sobat! Bangun!" Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai menuju makhluk yang bernama _Griffin_ itu. Ia mengelus pelan kepala makhluk itu, dan ia segera membawa tubuhnya naik keatas punggungnya, meinggalkan Sungmin yang masih menatap was-was hewan besar itu. Sedangkan _Griffin_, ia memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan curiga, seakan Sungmin adalah makhluk yang berbahaya baginya dan sang tuan.

"kemari, Sungmin! _Griffin_, kenalkan.. ini Sungmin, ia temanku. Berbuat baiklah kepadanya." Bisik Kyuhyun pada makhluk besar yang ditungganginya. Hewan itupun menganggukan sedikit kepalanya dan segera merendahkan dirinya yang tadi berdiri tegak di atas keempat kakinya, memudahkan Sungmin agar ia bisa naik ke atas punggungnya.

"k-kau serius? Ia tidak akan menggigitku kan?" dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan, Sungmin mendekatan dirinya kepada makhluk besar itu. _Griffin_ pun menggerung sedikit, seakan meyakinkan Sungmin.

"baiklah! Burung baik.. b-biarkan aku menaikimu, _nde_? Kyuhyun-_ah_, bantu aku naik!" Sungmin merentangkan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun, tapi matanya tetap awas mengantisipasi setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh _Griffin_.

**_Hup!_**

"nah, sekarang kau sudah aman. Ayo berangkat!" ucap Kyuhyun dan menyentuhkan sedikit kakinya kepada rusuk hewan itu, dan merekapun terbang.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, ini tempat apa? Indah sekali!" setelah sampai ditempat tujuan, Sungmin segera turun dari punggung _Griffin_ dan menjejakan kakinya ditanah yang sedikit berwarna biru, dengan sedikit kabut tipis. Tempat itu didominasi oleh warna biru dan putih.

"kau suka tempat ini? Ini adalah River Saderland. Tempat ini adalah tempat khusus yang boleh dikunjungi oleh kerajaan yang mempunyai batu Shappire biru. Coba kau pejamkan mata, rasakan.. apa yang akan diberi tahu oleh roh yang ada disini."

"_m-mwo_? Roh?! Kau bercanda?!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia harus berbicara dengan roh?

" tidak, kau coba saja. Aku akan ketepi sungai itu." Setelah menepuk bahu Sungmin, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sungai yang ada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya dan Sungmin berdiri. Sedangkan _Griffin_, hewan itu sudah tertidur dengan pulas dibawah pohon rindang berwarna biru tua yang ada beberapa meter dari tempat Sungmin berdiri. Sungminpun akhirnya mengalah dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi.

Angin berhembus dengan lembut, membelai beberapa helai rambut Sungmin, dan ada suara bisikan ditelinganya.

**_"_****_7_****_veni,vidi veritas. Si vis pacam, para bellum"_**

**_^^TBC^^_**

**_6_****_Griffin : hewan mitologi dari Yunani, berbentuk : kepala rajawali, berbadan singa, dan mempunyai sayap._**

**_7_****_veni,vidi veritas. Si vis pacam, para bellum : aku datang, aku lihat kebenaran. Kaualu kau ingin perdamaian, bersiaplah untuk berperang._**

**_Annyeong! Saya membawa chapter 4... maaf untuk typo(s)..._**

**_Ini baru aja selesai ngetik. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini, dan terimakasih untuk yang mereview di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Terutama untuk yang ngedoain... jeongmal gomawoo^.^_**

**_Please review juseoyoooo!_**

**_Salam JOYer... _**


	5. Chapter 5

Kingdom Vampire

Main Cast :

· All Member Super Junior

· All Member Shinee

· TVXQ U-Know & Max

Genre :

· Fantasy

· Little Romance

Warning :

· Boy x Boy

· Alur Cepat

· Tidak Menggunakan EYD yang baik

· Typo(s)

· Banyak bahsa asing bertebaran

Summary :

Usaha untuk menyatukan kembali perdamaian sebuah kerajaan yang tepecah. Para pangeran Vampire harus berusaha untuk bisa mengambil alih kembali untuk menyatukan kerajaannya,dan membutuhkan beberapa orang manusia untuk membantu... dan siapa yang tahu nantinya akan ada kisah cinta yang terajut dari perjuangan itu...

Super Junior Vampire story.. main pair : kyumin

**_Don't like,don't read... please no bash_**

Happy reading this fanfiction^^

enJOY...

```137```

"_m-mwo_? Roh?! Kau bercanda?!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia harus berbicara dengan roh?

" tidak, kau coba saja. Aku akan ketepi sungai itu." Setelah menepuk bahu Sungmin, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sungai yang ada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya dan Sungmin berdiri. Sedangkan _Griffin_, hewan itu sudah tertidur dengan pulas dibawah pohon rindang berwarna biru tua yang ada beberapa meter dari tempat Sungmin berdiri. Sungminpun akhirnya mengalah dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi.

Angin berhembus dengan lembut, membelai beberapa helai rambut Sungmin, dan ada suara bisikan ditelinganya.

**_"veni,vidi veritas. Si vis pacam, para bellum"_**

"eung? Kyuhyun? Kau yang berbicara tadi?" Sungmin langsung membuka matanya begitu bisikan itu terdengar, namun ia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri didekatnya, melainkan vampire itu sedang mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sebuah pohon kecil berwarna putih ditepi sungai beraliran tenang tepat beberapa meter di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin membawa langkahnya mendekati Kyuhyun dan segera menanyakan hal yang sama seperti tadi, saat pertama kali membuka matanya.

"Kyuhyun? Kau yang berbicara tadi?" tanya Sungmin begitu Kyuhyun memperhatikan dirinya yang sudah ada disampingnya. Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun menjawab _"iya, aku yang berbicara tadi"_, namun ia harus menghela napas kecewa sekaligus khawatir ketika Kyuhyun menjawab,

"tidak, aku tidak berbicara apapun.. mungkin kau mendengar suara dengkuran hewan itu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk _Griffin_ yang masih tertidur pulas.

"atau kau sudah mendapat pesan dari 8_Aquilo_?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sungmin.

" _Aquilo_? Apa itu? Bukan! Bukan suara hewan itu, Aku juga tidak tau kyuhyun-_ah_! Tapi sekarang kau membuatku takut!" Sungmin merengutkan wajahnya, mungkinkah itu roh yang Kyuhyun maksud?

Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya yang tadi belum berubah posisinya, menjadi sejajar dengan tinggi Sungmin.

"kau takut? Dengan roh? Tenang saja, aku ada disini. Kau butuh pelukan dariku? Kemari!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringaian jahilnya, ia mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sungmin dengan kedua tangan direntangkan. Mencoba merengkuh tubuh mungil didepannya.

"YAAK! Siapa yang butuh pelukanmu, eoh?! Pergiii! Dasar vampire mesum!" Sungmin segera berlari menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Ia tidak peduli jika ia tersesat nantinya, toh tempat ini adalah tempat suci yang tidak sembarangan vampire bisa masuk kesini bukan? Sungmin terus membawa dirinya berlari, masuk kedalam hutan yang cukup lebat, masih didominasi oleh warna biru yang indah, namun lebih redup. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara gemercik air didepannya. Dengan bermodalkan rasa penasaran yang besar, ia memberanikan dirinya menyibak helai demi helai daun-daun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sampai pada semak –semak yang tidak terlalu lebat, Sungmin melihat sebuah air terjun yang indah. Dengan air biru jernih, beberapa hewan yang ia tidak ketahui jenis maupun namanya berkeliaran didekat air terjun itu.

"indah sekali.. " dengan rasa takjub, Sungmin melangkah mendekati air terjun. Namun gerakannya terhenti begitu ia mendengar suara gesekan daun disebuah semak-semak yang terletak didekat bebatuan air terjun.

"si-siapa itu?! Kyuhyun?! Kaukah itu?" dengan pandangan awas, Sungmin memperhatikan setiap gesekan semak-semak didepannya. Dengan segenap keyakinan jika itu bukan musuh ataupun hewan buas, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Namun, begitu ia berhasil mendekat ke arah semak-semak, ia berteriak terkejut begitu melihat sesosok berwarna biru keluar dari semak-semak dan segera masuk ke rerimbunan pohon yang ada dibelakang semak-semak.

"KYUHYUN-_AH_!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sedang mencari keberadaan Sungmin diantara pohon-pohon lebat segera memicingkan matanya begitu ia melihat segerombol _urla_ ada beberapa meter didepan sana. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya ke segerombolan makhluk itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu teriakan Sungmin terdengar tepat beberapa meter dari arah samping ia berdiri. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menyusup diantara pohon-pohon lebat dan menemukan Sungmin yang masih terdiam ditempat, dengan muka pucat dan keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis. Dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sungmin dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Sungmin?"

**_Greep!_**

"K-KYUHYUUN! Ta-tadi ada sesosok mahkluk biru disemak-semak itu!" Sungmin yang merasakan tepukan dibahunya dan mendengar suara Kyuhyun dibelakangnya langsung memeluk tubuh tegap itu erat, mencoba mencari ketenangan.

" sosok biru? Ssshh... kau baru saja didatangi oleh _urla_. Tenang, mereka tidak jahat." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin dengan menepuk punggung Sungmin beberapa kali.

"_u-urla _? Mahkluk apa lagi itu? Se-sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini! Ayo Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Sungmin langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun begitu ia melepas pelukannya pada tubuh tegap Kyuhyun. Samar-samar, ia mendengar bisikkan lirih.

"9_bonum summum quo tendimus omnes"_

Seiring dengan bisikan itu, Sungmin mempercepat jalannya, dan Kyuhyun mengambil alih dengan dia yang menarik tangan Sungmin menuju tempat mereka mendarat dan segera menunggangi _Griffin_ untuk pulang menuju kastil. Kyuhyun tahu, jika Sungmin mendengar bisikan dari _Aquilo_, namun ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang roh itu ucapkan. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa mendengarkan bisikkan itu, dan sepertinya Sungmin adalah salah satu yang beruntung.

```137```

Keadaan di kastil sangat kacau dengan teriakkan-teriakkan melengking dan orang-orang yang berlarian. Bukan, bukan karena adanya musuh. Melainkan semua pangeran itu sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan dua orang manusia yang menjerit histeris begitu melihat Shindong masuk kedalam kastil dengan mulut yang menyisakan darah segar. Eunhyuk dan Henry pun tengah berlari tak tentu arah untuk mencari tempat persembunyian, sedangkan Ryeowook yang telah diberi tahu oleh Donghae bahwa Shindong baru selesai dengan 'makan'nya hanya bisa menghela napas dan membantu yang lain untuk mengejar dan menenangkan kedua anak itu.

"PERGI KALIAAN! AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI SANTAPAN KALIAN!" teriakan Eunhyuk melengking dari satu kamar diujung lorong. Ia dan Henry berhasil kabur dari vampire-vampire itu dan menemukan satu ruangan entah apa itu, dan segera melesat masuk dan tidak lupa mengunci ruangan itu dari dalam begitu suara langkah kaki dan teriakan nama-nama mereka terdengar mendekat.

"yaaak! Keluar kalian! Jangan kekanakan Eunhyuk _hyung_, Henry-_ah_! Itu hanya Shindong _hyung_ yang habis berburu!"

**_Dok! Dok! Dok!_**

"aku tidak peduli! Aku masih mau hidup Ryeowook-_ah_! Begitu juga dengan Henry!" teriakan sahut menyahut itu terdengar bersama gedoran pintu yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Mereka tetap bersikeras satu sama lain, Ryeowook dangan kata-kata yang bisa meyakinkan jika diluar ruangan aman, sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Henry bersikeras dengan keyakinan jika diluar ruangan tidak aman.

"Ryeowook, biar aku yang berbicara. Hey! Kalian tahu itu ruangan apa?" ucap Leeteuk dari luar ruangan setelah menepuk pelan bahu Ryeowook agar ia mau menggantikan posisinya.

"tidak!"

" ruangan itu adalah kandang _Griffin_. Makhluk besar dengan kepala burung dan berbadan singa, kalian ingin dimakan ketika hewan itu kembali ke sarangnya?" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada santainya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Henry yang masih diruangan itu saling bertukar pandangan.

"Henry, kau percaya itu? Apa kita sebaiknya keluar?" ucap Eunhyuk yang mulai ragu, namun ia tidak bisa mengingkari jika tempat mereka bersembunyi dipenuhi oleh bau yang aneh, dan beberapa helai daun-daun kering maupun segar. Ruangan itu memang agak minim oleh cahaya, jadi mereka kesulitan untuk menentukan tempat itu benar-benar sebuah kandang atau bukan.

"_eo-eotteokhae_?! Tapi aku masih takut dengan vampire-vampire diluar _ge_." Henry turut memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"cepatlah, kalian mau keluar atau tidak? Sebentar lagi hewan itu akan kembali!" ucap Heechul yang mulai tak sabar dengan manusia manis didalam ruangan yang ternyata kandang itu.

"memangnya, hewan apa yang ada dikandang itu _hyung_?" ucap Ryeowook yang penasaran dengan hewan yang tinggal diruangan didepannya ini.

"_Griffin_, hewan besar berkepala burung dan berbadan singa. Oh, dan hewan itu juga mempunyai sepasang sayap besar dan juga sebuah paruh yang tajam. Makhluk itu sedang ada diluar, tadi kalau tidak salah lihat hewan itu ditumpangi oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Aku tidak tahu mereka akan kemana. Dan tambahan, hewan itu tidak suka jika ada bau orang asing didalam kandangnya." jelas Leeteuk, ia sengaja memperbesar suaranya agar mereka yang didalam ruangan itu turut mendengarnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang membayangkan hewan itu bergidik ngeri. Eunhyuk dan Henry mau tidak mau keluar ruangan itu. Tidak lama kemudian, dari arah belakang mereka, terdengar gerungan seekor hewan. Terdengar seperti hewan itu terusik karena 'rumahnya' dipenuhi oleh orang-orang.

"ada apa kalian berkumpul didepan kandang?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari turun dari punggung _Griffin_ setelah hewan itu merendahkan tubuhnya, tidak lupa membantu Sungmin turun juga.

"SUNGMIN _HYUNG/GE_!" Eunhyuk dan Henry segera berlari kearah Sungmin begitu mereka melihat Sungmin disebelah Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar jika ada satu sosok hewan besar yang tengah melihat mereka dengan curiga.

"h-hey! Ada apa sebenarnya?! Yaak! Ryeowook! Bantu aku!" Sungmin yang kewalahan dengan dua adiknya itu meminta bantuan pada Ryewook yang masih setia berlindung dibalik punggung Leeteuk.

"t-tidak _hyung_, hewan itu s-seram!" ucap Ryeowook dengan tubuhnya yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung Leeteuk dan telunjuk yang menunjuk hewan disebelah Sungmin dengan ragu.

"oh, _GRIFFIN_! YAAK! Lepaskan pelukan kalian jika tidak ingin dicabik dengan paruh tajam hewan itu!" Sungmin tersadar jika ia masih berada disamping hewan berbulu lembut itu, ini bisa berbahaya! Eunhyuk dan Henry adalah orang yang belum dikenal oleh sosok besar itu, sorot mata yang memandang curiga Eunhyuk dan juga Henry bisa menandakan _Griffin_ tengah bersiap menyerang kedua orang itu.

"HUWAAHH!" jerit mereka begitu kedua orang itu menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati sosok besar dengan sorot mata tajam.

"_Griffin_, tenang. Ini adalah tamuku, bersikap sopanlah padanya. Dan setelah ini masuk kedalam kandangmu, mengerti? Ini untukmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari memberikan sepotong daging kepada makhluk besar itu setelah hewan itu menganggukan sedikit kepalanya.

"kau dari mana Kyuhyun? Kenapa baru pulang senja?" ucap Hangeng dari balik punggung Shindong. Ia berada dibelakang tubuh gempal itu, mau tidak mau ia tertutupi oleh tubuh Shindong. Beruntung Hangeng mempunyai tubuh yang lebih tinggi, jadi ia masih bisa melihat kedatanngan Kyuhyun.

"kami baru saja dari River Sanderland. Dan kau tahu _hyung_, Sungmin mendapat pesan dari _Aquilo_! Tapi aku tidak tahu ia diberi pesan apa. Dan, mana Kibum?" jawab Kyuhyun, dan ia sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke arah kerumunan didepannya dan segera berlalu dengan menarik tangan Sungmin di belakangnya begitu ia menyadari bahwa sosok Kibum tidak ada dalam kerumunan, ia melangkah tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang lainnya

"YAAH! Lepaskan! Kenapa menarikku seenaknya?! Iisshh! Ku bilang lepas Kyuhyun!" Sungmin yang tangannya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun meronta berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu dari tangannya.

"diamlah, berhubung Kibum tidak ada digerombolan itu, maka kita akan cari dia. Pesan yang kau dengar, apa kau tahu artinya?" Kyuhyun memperlambat jalannya tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya, demi menelisik setiap tempat untuk menemukan sosok pendiam itu.

"tidak. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang bisikan itu bilang. Memang kenapa kita mencari Kibum? Apa yang lain tidak bisa? Ku dengar, Hangeng _hyung_ bisa berkomunikasi dengan roh? "tanya Sungmin yang kini mulai membiarkan ia ditarik kesana-kemari oleh Kyuhyun.

"tidak, Kibumlah yang tahu bahasa-bahasa itu. Sedangkan Hangeng _hyung_ hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan roh biasa, namun untuk mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan _Aquilo _dan roh istimewa lainnya, kita hanya bisa meminta bantuan Kibum." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia baru sadar, jika sosok Kibum bisa ditemukan jika ada ditempat sunyi, akhirnya ia membawa langkahnya dan menyeret Sungmin ke suatu tempat.

.

.

"Kibum! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, kau suka sekali menghilang! Padahal aku ingin meminta bantuanmu!" Ucap Kyuhyun begitu ia membuka sebuah pintu ruangan dan menemukan Kibum sedang duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada disana dan memegang buku yang selalu ia bawa. Kibum yang merasa namanya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya pada asal suara dan menemukan Kyuhyun dengan muka masamnya dan sosok manusia yang ada dibelakangnya, kalau ia tidak salah ingat manusia itu bernama Sungmin.

"oh Kyuhyun-_ah_, ada apa mencariku? Jarang sekali." Jawab Kibum yang kini kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada buku yang ada ditangannya.

" saat aku dan Sungmin pergi ke River Saderland, Sungmin mendapat pesan dari _Aquilo_. Mungkin kau bisa menerjemahkannya. Kau maukan?" Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk di sofa yang masih kosong diruangan itu.

"_Aquilo?_ Benarkah? Kau beruntung Sungmin-_ssi_. Coba katakan kepadaku apa yang kau dengar darinya ." kini Kibum menutup bukunya dan memfokuskan penglihatan dan pendengarannya pada Sungmin yang duduk dihadapannya.

"e-eum, kalau tidak salah aku mendengar ia mengucapkan _'veni,vidi veritas. Si vis pacam, para bellum' _dan satu lagi... saat aku beranjak ingin keluar dari tempat itu. Kata-katanya,'_bonum summum quo tendimus omnes'." _ Ucap Sungmin. Ia memperhatikan Kibum yang memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "jadi? Apa artinya?" ucap Kyuhyun tidak sabar

"secara garis besar, artinya adalah jika kita menginginkan perdamaian, kita harus bersiap dengan adanya perang dan kita telah memilih jalan menuju kebaikkan." Kini Kibum membuka matanya kembali, dimatanya terlihat sebuah kesedihan sekaligus sedikit kebahagiaan.

"jadi, kita akan benar-benar perperang? Oh, ini berbahaya. Aku masih belum siap!" ucap Sungmin sembari mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar, bayang-bayang peperangan besar dan banyak yang terluka, ia tidak sanggup. Sungguh, Ia belum siap!

"tenang, kami akan menjaga kalian. Sebaiknya kau kembali kekastil utama Sungmin. Kau butuh istirahat, dan Kyuhyun, antar ia kekamarnya dan minta Hangeng _hyung_ untuk membuat makanan untuk manusia yang lain. _Arraseo_?" Kibum memberikan senyum manisnya dan sesaat kemudian ia kembali berkutat dengan buku yang ada ditangannya. Menghiraukan dua orang yang ada didepannya.

"baiklah, aku mengerti. _Cha_ kita kembali kekastil. Kau lelah?" kini Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin yang sedang menangkupkan wajah manisnya pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Oh ya, bisakah aku kembali ke dunia ku?" ucap Sungmin dengan menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap, mata bulatnya kini memandang penuh permohonan.

"jangan memandangku dengan pandangan seperti itu! Tanyakan saja pada Leeteuk _hyung_ nanti. Sekarang ayo kita pergi." Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu. "_karena jika kau memandangku seperti itu, aku seperti ingin mendekapmu dan enggan melepaskanmu untu mengikuti peperangan nantinya_" batin Kyuhyun diantara langkahkakinya. Sungminpun segera menyusul sesudah ia membungkukan sedikit badannya kepada Kibum.

"YAAK! KYUHYUN TUNGGU AKU BODOH! Aku tidak tahu jalan dilorong-lorong panjang ini!"

```137```

Kini hari sudah mulai gelap, makhluk-makhluk _nocturnal_pun keluar dari sarang-sarangnya untuk menjalani aktivitas. Didalam sebuah kastil megah ditengah hutan-hutan rimbun itupun terlihat sepi. Namun tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara erangan frustasi.

"AARRRGGHH! Kini kita harus berusaha keras agar bisa menghancurkan kerajaan _ Anglevils_! Aku tidak ingin roh ratu serta raja akan mereka perbudak! Ditambah adanya manusia-manusia itu!" ucap Onew dengan tangan yang mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, key yang ada disampingnya hanya bisa menenangkan dengan mengusap pelan punggung _hyung_ tersayangnya itu.

"tapi aku tidak yakin mereka-_Anglevils_- akan bersikap begitu." Celetuk Teamin yang ada di samping Minho.

"kenapa kau begitu yakin?! Kau tahu bukan, bahwa di kerajaan mereka ada Hangeng dan Kibum. Mereka pasti akan menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk itu. Bahkan, saat kematian ratu dan raja mereka hanya kelihatan sedikit terpukul dengan kematian itu." Kini Key angkat bicara, ia masih terus belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

"tapi, bukankah yang membunuh mereka kerajaan _Xienqi_?" ucap Minho, ia menatap satu-persatu orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"ya, mereka memang membunuh raja dan ratu, namun aku yakin itu bukan kemauan mereka! Mereka diperintah oleh Medios! Namun _Anglevils_ itu murni ingin menguasai roh-roh ratu dan raja! Aku tidak terima itu! Dan kita bersekutu dengan _Xienqi_ hanya untuk menyelamatkan roh ratu dan raja!" kini Jonghyun yang mulanya hanya terdiam ikut terpancing, ia menggeram sedikit untuk menahan kekesalannya.

"kurasa, aku akan bergabung dengan kerajaan _Anglevils_. Maaf aku mengkhianati kalian, aku akan bergabung dengan mereka, karena aku yakin mereka tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Walaupun artinya aku harus berperang melawan kalian nantinya, aku tidak peduli. 10_Breve sit, quod turpiter audes._ Aku permisi." Ucap Minho. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruangan itu. Tanpa peduli pada geraman marah vampire-vampire lain didalam sana, Karena ia yakin kerajaan _Anglevils_ tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Ia tahu bagaimana tabiat yang dipunyai oleh sahabat mereka dulunya.

"Minho-_ya_! tunggu aku! Aku ikut denganmu!"

**_Tap tap tap_**

Tidak beberapa lama setelah ia keluar dari kastil, ia mendengar suara larian cepat yang menuju dirinya dari belakang. Minho pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Taemin?"

"yaah! Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkanku dengan vampire-vampire yang dibodohkan oleh penghianat!"

Ternyata itu adalah Taemin. Anak itu terus mendumal tidak jelas sambil membawa langkahnya menuju Minho yang masih berjarak beberapa meter didepannya. Sedangkan Minho, ia hanya bisa menahan tawanya begitu melihat muka manis dibelakangnya terus merengut dengan mulut yang bergerak-gerak tidak jelas. Saat Teamin sudah ada disampingnya, Minho langsung merangkul pundaknya.

"maaf, aku tidak tahu kau berpikiran sama denganku! Sudahlah, hilangkan wajah jelek itu! Sebaiknya kita bergegas menuju kastil _Anglevils_!" kini kedua vampire itu berjalan beriringan menuju kekerajaan _Anglevils_, dan menghiraukan para pangeran _Shines _ yang lain.

```137```

"_hyung_,kau mengizinkan aku dan yang lain untuk pulangkan? _Jebalyo_, kalau aku dan yang lain tidak pulang bagaimana dengan kuliah kami?!" Sungmin merengut ketika permintaannya kembali hanya ditanggapi gelengan oleh Leeteuk. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia berada diruangan Leeteuk untuk meminta izin pulang, sedangkan tiga orang lainnya sudah terlelap dengan nyenyak dikamar.

"aku tidak yakin rumahmu aman, Sungmin-_ah_. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Sebentar lagi _klan-klan_ musuh akan menyerang. Kecuali..." Leeteuk memenggal kalimatnya, ia terlihat sedang memikirkan yang terbaik untuk keputusan yang akan ia berikan.

"kecuali apa _hyung_?! Katakan padaku! Katakan padaku!"

"kecuali, Zhoumi,Donghae,Yesung, dan Kyuhyun tinggal bersama kalian."

"itu saja? Bukankah mereka sudah menempati rumah yang ada disamping rumahku?"

"bukan, maksudku mereka tinggal serumah dengan kalian Sungmin-_ah_. Bagaimana? Kau mau? Zhoumi dan yang lainnya juga akan berkuliah untuk memastikan kalian aman. Kau setuju?"

Sungmin hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tak percaya, se-begitukah pengamanan yang perlu untuk menjaganya dan yang lain? Dia tahu kalau _klan_ musuh sangat berbahaya, tapi jika harus satu rumah dan tempat kuliah? Itu sungguh berlebihan!

"tapi _hyung_! Tidak perlu seperti itu! Ada Henry yang bisa menjagaku dan yang lainnya!"

"tetap tidak bisa. Kau ingatkan saat _Shines_ menangkapmu dan yang lain? Apa Henry bisa mencegahnya?"

Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, ia mengaku kalah jika sudah mengungkit masalah 'penangkapannya' oleh para pangeran _Shines_. Leeteuk yang melihat Sungmin menunduk lemas seperti itu, sebenarnya ia tidak tega, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini demi keamanan manusia-manusia itu, ia bahkan belum tahu kekuatan apa yang dimiliki kerajaan _Xienqi._

"sudahlah, aku yakin Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya bisa menjaga kalian. Nah, sekarang ayo kita ke ruang tengah untuk membicarakannya pada yang lain." Ucap Leeteuk sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah ke arah Sungmin lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"baiklah _hyung_." Jawab Sungmin pasrah, ia menyambut uluran tangan itu dan melangkahkan kakinya bersama Leeteuk untuk ke ruang tengah.

.

.

"jadi, apa yang membuat kalian berubah pikiran?"

" kami berubah pikiran karena kami-"

"ada apa ini?"

ucapLeeteuk ketika ia dan Sungmin sampai diruang tengah, mereka melihat Minho dan Taemin. Leeteuk segera menarik Sungmin kebelakang tubuhnya, Sungmin yang memang tidak mengenali kedua orang itu hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Leeteuk, yang ia tahu kedua vampire itu adalah pangeran dari _Shines Kingdom_ yang merupakan musuh. Ingat saat Kyuhyun menjelaskan tentang foto-foto yang ada diruang foto? Dari situlah ia tahu.

Yang ada disana mendadak diam begitu suara Leeteuk terdengar. Heechul yang berada yang paling dekat dengan tempat Leeteuk berdiri membiskkan sesuatu ke telinganya. _"mereka bilang, mereka ingin bergabung lagi dengan klan kita. Mereka berdua ingin menyadarkan pangeran Shines lainnya bahwa mereka salah dan ingin membantu kita mendapatkan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Mereka berdua juga menyatakan ingin berdamai dengan kita."_

"benarkah itu? Kalian ingin berdamai dengan kami dan menjadi bagian dari kami?" ucap Leeteuk kepada Minho dan Taemin begitu Heechul selesai dengan 'informasinya'.

"ya, itu benar. Kami yakin kalian tidak akan berbuat kurang ajar seperti itu. Aku juga benci terhadap Yunho dan Changmin sedari dulu." Jawab Teamin, dan di benarkan oleh minho yang duduk disebelahnya dengan anggukkan.

"_hyung_, bolehkah aku kekamar sekarang? Sepertinya kalian akan berbicara tentang sesuatu yang penting." Ucap Sungmin dari balik punggung Leeteuk, ia juga menarik-narik sedikit baju yang Leeteuk pakai agar mendapat perhatian dari sang empunya.

"baiklah jika itu maumu. Tentang keinginanmu, aku akan membicarakannya nanti. Selamat beristirahat" ucap Leeteuk,dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan. Sungmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

"jadi, bagaimana? Kami boleh bergabung?" ucap Minho memecah keheningan begitu Sungmin sudah sampai dikamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

"asal kalian berjanji tidak mengkhianati kami. Jika kalian mengkhianati kami, aku tidak yakin kalian akan hidup esok harinya." Ucapan sinis terlontar dari mulut Heechul. Hangeng yang mendengar ucapan Heechul langsung menyikut pelan kekasihnya itu.

"Chullie-_ya_, kau sadis sekali." Ucap Hangeng yang duduk disamping Heechul,ia berganti posisi duduk dengan Kibum. Anak itu menjadi duduk di sofa yang agak berjarak dengan yang lainnya, seakan ia tak peduli dengan apapun itu. Kecuali buku yang ia baca tentunya.

"tenang Heechul _hyung_, aku dan Minho tidak akan mengkhianati kalian. Kau tahu sifat kami bukan? Kami hanya memihak kepada yang benar." Ucap Taemin dengan memasang senyum manis dan merangkul Minho disampingnya.

"_geurae_,kalian bisa bergabung dengan kami. Selamat datang kembali, teman lama." Shindong segera memeluk kedua orang itu, jujur ia merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya. Donghaepun tidak mau kalah, ia juga langsung memeluk Taemin dan juga Minho. Kini ruangan itu penuh dengan tawa bahagia untuk melepaskan kerinduan selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

" ah,aku hampir lupa. Kyuhyun,Zhoumi,Yesung, dan Donghae kalian besok akan tinggal serumah dengan empat manusia itu. Sungmin bersikeras ingin kembali kerumahnya dengan alasan kuliahnya yang belum selesai, dan kalian juga harus kuliah juga untuk menjaga keempat anak itu. Mengerti?" ucap Leeteuk yang baru mengingat tujuan awalnya datang ke ruang tengah ini.

"_MWO_?! KAU GILA _HYUNG_?!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersamaan, mata mereka membulat tidak percaya. Sedangkan Zhoumi dan Yesung, mereka hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka –Yesung dan Zhoumi- tahu jika mereka tidak bisa menolak jika Leeteuk sudah memasang wajah seriusnya seperti sekarang, jadi percuma melancarkan aksi protes seperti Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"tidak ada penolakkan. Jika kalian menolak, maka akan ada resiko.. mengerti?" benarkan? Leeteuk yang seperti itu adalah sang tertua dikelompok yang bersifat tegas, berbeda dengan Leeteuk yang biasanya santai.

"tapi, apa harus berkuliah juga? Kau tahukan _hyung_, jika di dalam bangunan itu banyak sekali manusia dan juga bau 'makanan'. Jika hanya tinggal serumah dengan empat orang itu aku tidak keberatan." Ucap Kyuhyun yang dibenarkan oleh Donghae.

"kalau kalian tidak ingin berkuliah juga, maka kalian akan mengawasi mereka dari balik pepohonan dan tentunya terkena sinar matahari. Mana yang kalian pilih? Aku tidak memaksa." Jawab Leeteuk santai.

"tapi _hyung_, tidak ada jalan lain? Aku merasa risih dengan tempat yang terlalu ramai, apa lagi jika harus mencium banyak bau 'makanan'." Kini Donghae juga menyampaikan protesnya.

"eum, maaf menyela. Sebenarnya kalian tidak perlu khawatir dengan bau-bau darah manusia itu,bukankah kalian tahukan jika _mate _kalian bisa menghilangkan nafsu belebihan dengan bau-bau darah lain jika mereka ada disekitar kalian? Jadi apa yang kalian khawatirkan?" Ucap Minho yang mengerti akan keraguan sahabatnya itu_." Kyuhyun dan Donghae memang tidak terlalu bisa mengontrol 'insting' mereka. Tapi bukankah ada mate yang bisa mengontrolnya?"_ batin Minho.

"_mate_? Siapa?" Zhoumi mulai tertarik dengan obrolan ini ikut bertanya, dan Yesung yang terlihat biasa saja tanpa diketahui yang lainnya tengah menajamkan pendengarannya.

"tentu saja manusia-manusia itu! Kalian tidak tahu? Mereka semua adalah salah satu _mate_ dari kalian berempat. Tapi aku tidak tahu yang mana pasangan _mate _kalian." Minho membulatkan matanya ketika semua yang ada disana menggelengkan kepalanya, kecuali Kibum.

"aku tahu pasangan _mate_ kalian." Tiba-tiba Kibum bersuara dari balik buku yang menutupi muka manisnya.

"kau tahu?! Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu mereka adalah _mate_ kami?!" ucap Yesung dengan menolehkan kepalanya cepat kearah Kibum.

"sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu kalian jika sudah mendekati peperangan agar kalian menjaga _mate_ kalian. Tetapi, berhubung Minho sudah mengucapkan itu mau tidak mau aku juga akan memberitahukannya." Jawab Kibum masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"kau tahu dari mana Bummie-_ya_?" kini Siwon ikut kedalam pembicaraan antara sang kekasih dengan yang lainnya.

"saat tabib Shin memberitahu bahwa akan ada manusia yang akan membantu kita, ada kata-kata yang tidak ia katakan. Aku tahu hal itu karena aku tidak sengaja melihat waktu sebelum tabib Shin memberitahu kita dan saat pertama kali ia mengetahui berita tersebut. Ia tidak mengatakan bahwa manusia-manusia itu adalah _mate_ dari para pangeran yang belum memiliki pasangan, yaitu Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Yesung _hyung_, dan juga Donghae _hyung_." Jelas Kibum, ia menutup bukunya dan meletakannya pada meja kecil yang ada disamping sofa dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok-sosok didepannya.

"benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahu ku" celetuk Leeteuk begitu Kibum mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"maaf _hyung_, hanya saja saat itu keadaan masih belum stabil." Ucap Kibum dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"sudahlah, hal itu tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Sekarang, kau beritahu kepada kami siapa saja pasangan-pasangan mereka." Ucap Kangin sebagai penengah, lalu ia menegakkan duduknya untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"aku mengerti _hyung_. Baik, pasangan-pasangan kalian adalah, Kyuhyun kau dengan Lee Sungmin, Donghae dengan Lee HyukJae, Zhoumi dengan Henry, dan Yesung dengan Kim Ryeowook. Sebenarnya, aku tidak perlu menyebutkannya juga,karena kalian ataupun _mate_ masing-masing pasti akan bisa merasakannya" Selesai menjelaskan, Kibum kembali mengambil bukunya dan mulai tenggelam pada kegiatan membacanya-lagi-.

"benarkah?! Kau tidak berbohong Kibum-_ah_?! Tetapi, bagaimana bisa _mate_ku dari manusia?" ucap Donghae yang hanya dibalas dengan Kibum yang mengendikkan bahunya, tanda tidak tahu.

"woah, kalian beruntung mendapatkan _mate _yang hebat dan manis! Tinggal aku sendiri yang belum mempunyai _mate_ disini." Celetuk Shindong, ia memasang muka murungnya.

"oh, ayolah Shindong. Jangan bersedih seperti itu, _mate_ mu mungkin belum menemukanmu. Suatu saat nanti aku yakin ada yang menjadi _mate_mu." Hibur Kangin sambil merangkul bahu Shindong, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat muka murung Shindong. Aku tahu itu jahat.

"baiklah! Kita beristirahat sekarang, aku akan menyiapkan 'makanan'. Kalian laparkan?" Hangeng yang tersadar bahwa tidak baik menertawakan kesedihan orang lain akhirnya mengganti topik pembicaraan. Beruntung semua yang ada diruangan itu langsung mengalihan pandangannya ke arah Hangeng dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"baiklah, tunggu disini sebentar ya.. aku akan mengambil makanan untuk kalian." Hangeng langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

```137```

Matahari sudah muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya, menerangi setiap sisi belahan bumi yang sudah waktunya untuk dijamah oleh sang mentari.

"Sungmin _hyung_, bisa tolong tutup tirai jendela? Aku masih ingin tidur." Ucap Henry yang masih memejamkan matanya dan membalikkan badannya menjadi memunggungi sinar yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"sudah pagi? Engh, sebaiknya kita bergegas bangun dan meminta para vampire itu memulangkan kita kerumah." Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya, Sungmin beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju ke sisi kanan untuk membuka tirai jendela. Ia dan yang lain masih mengantuk karena memikirkan rencana untuk membujuk vampire-vampire itu untuk membawa mereka pulang jika Leeteu gagal berbicara baik-baik pada mereka. namun..

**_Dugh!_**

"aarrgh!" jerit Sungmin ketika ia tidak sengaja menabrak sesuatu didepannya dan jatuh terduduk.

"Sungmin _hyung_, kau baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook yang memang sudah terbangun sejak Henry bersuara, segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara dan menemukan Sungmin yang terduduk didepan lemari dengan tangan yang mengusap-usap dahinya.

"siapa yang menaruh benda bodoh itu disana?! Uuh, dahi ku sakit!." Dengan mulut yang masih menggerutu ia mulai bangkit berdiri dan mencoba memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat sekelilingnya.

"ini, bukankah ini kamarku?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dikamar itu. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Ryeowook untuk meminta kepastian.

"kau benar _hyung_, ini kamarmu! Bagaimana bisa kita ada disini?" kini Ryeowook juga membulatkan matanya. Ruangan ini adalah kamar _hyung_nya, bukankah tadi malam mereka masih ada di kamar kastil?

"tentu saja bisa, karena kami membawa kalian kesini." Terdengar suara dari depan daun pintu, suara itu berasal dari Zhoumi.

"kau? Kalian membawa kami pulang?"

"yap, benar. Sekarang kalian bergegaslah mandi dan bersiap-siap, bukankah kalian harus kuliah? Sekarang sudah pukul.." Zhoumi terlihat diam sebentar.

" eum, 8 pagi." Dan sesudahnya ia menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"oh, ya aku lupa. Aku harus kuliah.. _M-MWO_? PUKUL 8?! Gyaah! Aku telaat! Mana handukku?!" dengan kalap Sungmin segera berlalu pergi kekamar mandi dan keluar lagi untuk mengambil handuknnya yang masih bertengger manis didekat lemari baju.

"benar bukan, Sekarang pukul 8 pagi?" dengan ragu Zhoumi melirik Ryeowook yang masih duduk diatas ranjang, ditengah-tengah _dongsaeng_nya yang masih tertidur lelap.

"sebenarnya.. sekarang masih pukul 7.30.. " ucap Ryeowoo dengan menahan tawanya ketika ia melihat jam yang bertengger di dinding.

"benarkah? Ah, aku salah. Maafkan aku! Aku tidak tau waktu, karena dikastil tidak menggunakan itu." ucap Zhoumi dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"sudahlah, tidak apa aku mengerti. Bisakah kau keluar? Aku ingin bersiap-siap juga." Ucap Ryeowook.

"baiklah, aku permisi." Dan Zhoumi pun langsung keluar dari kamar. Ryeowookpun membangunkan kedua orang yang masih terlelap dengan nyenyak itu.

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya, dengan handuk yang bertengger di bahunya yang digunakan untuk mengelap rambut basahnya ia segera menuju ranjang untuk melihat ketiga orang Dongsaengnya.

"Ryeowookie, kau tidak mandi? Eh? Baru pukul 7.45?!" Sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat jam yang ada di atas meja nakas di sisi ranjang.

"yaah! Zhoumi bodooh! Kau membohongikuuu!" jeritan Sungmin cukup untuk membangunkan Eunhyuk dan Henry yang masih tertidur, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa terkekeh melihat wajah kesal _hyung_ manisnya.

"Sungmin _hyung_, Zhoumi bilang ia tidak tahu tentang waktu. Jadi maklumi saja, ne?" ucap Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang masih terlihat kesal.

"tapi Wookie-_ya_! tetap saja itu menyebalkan! Aku hampir saja terpeleset dikamar mandi tadi karena terlalu tergesa-gesa!" Sungmin masih mendumal tidak jelas, kini pria manis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari bajunya dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian.

"kalian tidak kuliah? Keluarlah aku ingin memakai bajuku." Ucap Sungmin

"ah iya, kami permisi _hyung_! Ayo Hyukie _hyung_, Henry-_ah_!" dengan susah payah Ryeowook menyeret dua manusia manis yang masih setengah tersadar dari tidurnya keluar kamar Sungmin.

.

.

.

"jadi kalian benar-benar akan mengikuti kami? Bahkan ke tempat kami kuliah?" ucap Sungmin membuka suara, Sungmin mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang masih kosong setelah membagi-bagi jatah sarapn pada ketiga _dongsaeng_nya. Keempat vampire yang ikut berkumpul diruang makan itu mengangguk membenarkan. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah ketika ia tahu hari-harinya akan semakin sulit, dengan adanya vampire-vampire ini.

"Yesung _hyung_, aku merasakan.. ada yang mengawasi kita." Bisik Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang duduk disebelahnya, namun karena suasana ruangan yang sepi bisikan itu terdengar ketelinga seluruh oang yang ada didalam ruangan itu walaupun samar.

"aku juga merasakan ada yang tidak beres disini." Kini Eunhyuk berbicara, dengan tangan yang masih menyendokkan makanan kemulutnya.

"kau mersakannya juga? Ini seperti, bau _klan_ _Xienqi_. Mau apa mereka sampai mengikuti kemari?" celetuk Zhoumi, kini ia mengawasi seluruh ruangan yang bisa dijangkau oleh penglihatannya.

"ya, aku mersakan ini sejak Sungmin _hyung_ membuatkan sarapan." Jawab Eunhyuk

"sudahlah, habiskan sarapan terlebih dahulu. Dan kalian, kalian berjanji untuk menjaga kami bukan?" Sungmin melirik keempat sosok pucat didepannya.

"tentu saja, kami akan menjaga kalian." Jawab Donghae yang memperhatikan keluar ruangan dari jendela yang ada diruang makan ini.

"baguslah jika seperti itu." Sungmin mengangguk-anggukan sedikit kepalanya dan kembali memakan sarapannya. Tentu keempat sosok pucat itu tidak ikut sarapan, mereka tidak memakan makanan manusia bukan?

"sebaiknya aku keluar untuk memastikan." Kyuhyun langsung melesat keluar dari ruangan dan menuju ke halaman belakang rumah.

"memang _klan_ musuh itu, kekuatan apa yang mereka punya?" Henry yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya membuka suara.

"mereka itu, sangat berbahaya.. karena mereka bersekutu dengan iblis. Yang ku dengar, jika sekali saja kau terkena sihir mereka yang bersekutu dengan iblis itu, maka jiwa dan ragamu akan terpisah, dan jiwamu akan dijadikan budak oleh iblis itu." Jelas Yesung.

"benarkah? Tapi mengapa? Bukankah kalian dari satu kerajaan yang sama dulunya? Itu berarti kalian keluarga bukan?" ucap Sungmin yang mulai mengikuti perbincangan itu.

"satu kerajaan bukan berarti satu keluarga. Kami dari keturunan yang berbeda, kami semua di'ambil' dari satu tempat yang buruk oleh ratu dan raja. Kami diambil dari tempat yang akan dijadikan budak, budak dari iblis itu. Beruntung kami diambil oleh ratu dan raja, namun sepertinya Yunho dan Changmin sudah menjadi bagian dari pengikut iblis itu. Mereka membunuh ratu dan raja karena ingin menguasai seluruh kerajaan yang ada didunia kami, tanpa mereka tahu jika berhasil menguasai seluruh kerajaan didunia vampire, mereka akan terbunuh oleh sihir yang terikat pada jiwa mereka, yang sudah ditanam oleh Medios sejak mereka remaja. Lebih tepatnya saat merea menjadi pengikut dari iblis itu." Jawab Zhoumi yang membuat semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu bungkam, tak terkecuali para vampire.

"b-benarkah? Kejam sekali iblis itu!" kini Rywowook membuka suaranya, ia benar-benar merasa kesal. Kejam sekali iblis itu! Sungguh tida bisa menghargai orang lain, mulai sekarang Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan membantu memusnahkan iblis itu!

"kau tahukan? Semua iblis memang licik. Jika kau menuruti keinginanya, maka kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Donghae membenarkan kata Ryeowook tadi dan menambahkan beberapa kata.

"keadaan sepertinya aman, ayo kita berangkat. Tidak apakan jika kalian sedikit terlambat?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul dari luar jendela mengagetkan empat orang manusia itu, sedangkan Donghae dan tiga vampire lainnya hanya terdiam menunggu jawaban.

"kurasa tidak masalah, sepertinya hari ini kelasku tidak ada jadwal ujian." Jawab Sungmin, lalu ia merunduk untuk mengambil tas yang ada dibawah meja disamping kursinya.

"aku dan yang lainnya juga tidak masalah. Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." Kini semuanya bersiap-siap berangkat, setelah semuanya beres keempat manusia itu menaiki mobil yang sudah terparkir rapih didepan rumah. Meninggalkan keempat vampire itu didepan mobil.

"bukankah mobil kalian bukan yang ini?" ucap Sungmin dari dalam mobil setelah ia memperhatikan mobil yang ia naiki.

"aku mengambil mobil rusak yang lainnya. Mobil yang dulu, sudah tidak ada dirumah itu." Jawab Yesung santai sambil menunjuk rumah yang dulu sempat mereka tinggali.

"dicuri? Kenapa kau tinggalkan?" Sungmin menatap heran sosok didepanya,_"santai sekali dia, padahal mobilnya hilang dicuri"_ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"aku tidak tahu. Sudahlah, itu hanya barang rongsokkan. Lagipula, aku bisa mengubah rongsokkan ini menjadi yang baru." Ucap Yesung, ia pun menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya pada badan mobil dan dalam hitungan detik mobil rusak didepannya menjadi mobil mewah.

"wooaah! Kau hebaat!"

"yeah, aku tahu aku hebat. Nah, sekarang ayo kita berangkat!"

```137```

**_^^TBC^^_**

9_bonum summum quo tendimus omnes : kita semua menuju pada kebaikkan_

10_Breve sit, quod turpiter audes : semoga apa yang kau lakuan secara nista itu hanya sebentar.(maksudnya bersekutu dengan Xienqi)_

_8__Aquilo : sebuah roh baik hati yang berwujud hembusan angin_

**_Annyeong! Saya kembali membawa chapter 5! Maaf sangaat untuk keterlambatan update, ujan tersu-terusan jadi males kewarnet-.-_**

**_Masalah apdet 2 chap langsung, sebenernya pengen begitu. Tapi apa daya ku*bahasanya*, aku lagi gak banyak ide.. ini aja peperangannya diundur-undur.. -_,- dan buat Kyumin moment lagi saya sempil-sempilin/? Dikit disetiap chap berikutnya... hahaha, doakan saya moga-moga bisa.. ^o^_**

**_Gomawo yang udah review.. sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo^.^_**

**_Ngomong-ngmong... kalo ff waiting for your heart dibuat sequel tapi oneshoot juga, mau tak? -.- cuman nanya kok.. kalo gak mau yak, aku rapopo... nyahaha.. buat selingan ff ini aja, soalnya ff buat nebus kesalahan ff ini lama update -..-_**

**_Sekian sesi cuap-cuap..semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan mau mereview –lagi- ff ini.._**

**_Annyeong^^_**

**_Salam JOYer dan ELF..._**

**_Review juseyeeoooo^o^_**


End file.
